To H Everything
by LordDraekai
Summary: This is a collection of short stories that I will be doing concurrently with my main story "To Protect Everything". You can see them as side stories to my main story which will focus more on Luffy's love life. Lemon Content Warning!
1. Chapter 1: The Kitty That Started It

_A/N: Hey guys, as promised, this is the collection of one shots I'll be doing for Luffy's romance life. It's up to you guys to see it as canon or non-canon to my main story. This was also partly the reason why the other one took rather long to update than normal. :P_

 _Anyway, these stories will have high lemon content so be warned!_

 _As usual, enjoy! :D_

* * *

 _"What's your relationship with him?" Nami asked._

 _"Ah, we're just friends. He was put under my care for some time during his training," Hina grinned, a playful glint in her eyes._

* * *

Hina sat in the Captain's cabin, hands massaging her temples. She looked at the mess of papers stacked in front of her and sighed uncontrollably. There was loud creak as she looked up at the other occupant of the room, Monkey D. Luffy, grinning at her.

He had been a bane of her existence ever since the patrol started when Garp had unceremoniously dumped his grandson on her ship.

"I want you guys to bring him out on your next patrol! Let him see how we do things around here!" He had grinned at her. Not that she was in any position to protest either way.

It would have been fine if he had behaved himself like a proper marine. But he had Garp's blood in his veins after all, the boy was too full of energy to even stay still for 2 minutes.

The boy had ran around the ship poking at everything that interested him, which was practically everything including Hina herself. She swore if he wasn't Vice Admiral Garp's grandson, she would have already locked him up in a barrel and stowed him in the furthest, darkest corner of the ship for the whole patrol.

"Hina!" Luffy grinned.

Hina sighed again, "What?"

"You look pretty," Luffy smiled innocently.

The remark was too sudden and out of place that Hina's mouth opened in surprised, causing the cigarette in her mouth to fall out of her mouth and on to the table.

"Ah! Fire!" Luffy screamed, rushing up to Hina and frantically slapping down at the fire the cigarette had started.

Hina panicked and pushed herself away from the table, stumbling backwards on her overturned chair.

"Ouch... Hina embarrassed..." Hina rubbed her head as she sat up from the floor.

"Are you ok?" Luffy reached out his hand to pull her up.

"What's with you? Saying these kinds of things so suddenly..." Hina pouted at him, grabbing his hand and pulling herself up.

"I don't know, I just kept hearing the others saying that you look pretty all the time," Luffy confessed. "I just wanted to know why no one said it to you directly."

"God, Luffy, you can be so dense... I know you're related to Garp but you don't have to be as tactless as he is..." Hina groaned.

A knock sounded on the door, "Captain Hina! We have sights on a pirate ship!"

"I'm coming!" She yelled back, before turning towards Luffy. "Follow me, and don't get in the way."

Luffy nodded, still grinning up at her.

They both walked out on to the deck of the ship, most of the marines had their weapons drawn and were awaiting orders. Smoker stood at the prow of the ship, arms crossed with 2 cigars in his mouth.

To the starboard was an island that had a pirate ship anchored in the water a distance from it, apparently the pirates had chosen to abandon the ship and escape into the island the moment they had spotted the ship.

"What's going on?" Hina stepped beside Smoker. Luffy had chosen to stand on the other end of the ship, away from Smoker.

"Damn pirates thought they could hide inside the forest, they even abandoned their ship here. We're already preparing to disembark." Smoker grunted.

"What's your plan?" Hina raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take a company and smoke them out of there, you'll take another company and stay on the beach to encircle them, make sure none of them escapes. Just in case, set fire to their ship as well."

"And the boy?" Hina jerked her chin to Luffy, who was now dangling at the top of the mast, swinging around without fear.

Smoker narrowed his eyes at the boy, he had been spared of his antics for most of the patrol thanks to Luffy's distaste of his cigars but he had heard enough complaints from Hina about the boy that would last him a lifetime. He shook his head as Luffy continued jumping in between the ship's mast, not even caring about what was going on below.

"Let him do what he wants, as long as he doesn't get in the way," Smoker grunted.

"I'll station a squad on the ship for defense then," Hina turned to the men, already giving out orders and separating them into groups.

* * *

"Men! Spread out! Push them towards the beach, don't let a single one of them escape!" Smoker yelled, pulling out his jitte.

The marines did as they were ordered with precision, each man covering his partner as they advanced through the forest, looking for the pirates.

Smoker himself dispersed into his smoke form and drifted through the forest, trying to find traces of the pirates. It was obvious enough, the pirates were not intent on covering their trail, you didn't need to have tracking skills to know a whole group of pirates had just barrelled through this section of the forest.

As Smoker followed the trail of broken branches, muddy footprints and rustled leaves, he emerged on another empty beach at the other end of the island.

"What?" Smoker gasped, he looked at the footprints in the sand that lead directly in the ocean.

' _Did they choose to swim out of here? No, that's impossible… But where are they?_ '

"Captain Smoker!" A Marine yelled out to his far right. "There's another track of footprints here that lead directly back into the forest!"

"What did you say?!" Smoker sprinted to where the Marine had shouted. Indeed, there were a whole bunch of tracks on the beach that lead directly back into the forest.

"WE'VE BEEN TRICKED! Back to the ship, men!" Smoker yelled out, sprinting through the forest, not noticing the thin layer of gas that seemed to cling onto the forest floor.

* * *

"I'm soooo bored…" Luffy slumped on the railing of the crow's nest. He stared out at the island where Hina had set up an ambush on the beach, waiting for Smoker to push the pirates out of the forest.

He had wanted to join them on the island but both Captains had vehemently refused, stating that he would just be in the way.

Luffy pouted when he remembered that, "What's with them? I can fight too!"

He had thought that he could at least watch the fight from the crow's nest and proceeded to ascend the mast in record time.

When he reached the empty crow's nest, he was rather disappointed to see that the forest had obscured most of his view of the island. He couldn't even see any of the Marines that had followed Smoker into the forest, let alone any battle that might be taking place.

"I'm soo bored…"

* * *

Hina stood on the beach with her arms folded, watching the forest intently. The marines had already set up a firing line with their guns poised ready to shoot at any pirates that emerged from the forest.

Hina tapped her foot impatiently, Smoker had already gone into the forest for more than half an hour, the pirates should have been chased out long ago. In fact, the distinct lack of any sounds of battle unnerved her.

She bit her thumb anxiously, thinking what course of action she should take. Smoker might have gotten careless and fallen into the pirates' trap, or the island might have been bigger than they thought. She needed to contact Smoker, but she had left her den den mushi on board the ship, thinking she hadn't needed it.

"Commander!" Hina yelled towards one of the Marines. "I'm putting you in charge of the beach, make sure you don't let any pirates escape. I'm heading back to the ship to check on Captain smoker."

She got on one of the boats and rowed back towards the ship, all the while cursing under her breath.

As she neared the ship, she had a feeling that something was wrong, the whole ship was deathly quiet. She floated the boat close to the ship, quietly ascending the ladder at the side of the ship.

Peeking her head out over the side, she gasped as she saw the pirates she had been waiting for on board the battleship. They seemed to be climbing up the ship on the other side of Hina, having swam all the way there from the island. The marines that had been stationed to defend it seemed to be fast asleep, most of them being dragged along by the pirates towards the central mast.

Hina was about to step on to the deck when she realised every pirate had gas masks strapped firmly to their faces, on their backs they carried a weird looking backpack with a nozzle attached to it that seemed to be spewing out gas. She ducked her head back down as she noticed the thin layer of fog that seemed to cling to the deck of the ship.

' _Bastards are using sleeping gas...'_

Hina climbed along the side of the ship, looking for a pirate that might have stayed at the railing to snatch a gas mask from him. Fortunately for her, one such pirate had been stationed at the back of the ship, no doubt trying to slack off the work his other crew members were going through in dragging and tying up the Marines on board.

The pirate didn't even had time to shout when Hina reached over the side of the ship, grabbed him by the mask and pulled him overboard, snapping of his mask at the same time.

Hina deftly strapped on the gas mask on her face before leaping over the railing with a soft thump. Peering over the corner of the stairs that lead down to the deck, she breathed out a sigh of relief as the pirates had not noticed her yet.

Hina jumped back over the railings to cling at the side of the ship, slowly climbing her way back to the side of the deck. As she neared the deck, the pirates' conversations became clearer.

"I think that's all of them."

"Heh, this'll teach the Marines to mess with us, the Gas Pirates!"

"Hey, anyone seen Gary?"

"He's probably slacking off somewhere again, that lazy bastard."

"So what do we do with them?"

"They set fire to our ship, we should do the same to their crew!"

"Let's dump them on a boat and put a breath dial with some flammable gas on it. We'll send it towards the beach and then fire their own cannons towards them!"

"Hahaha! you're so evil Captain!"

Hina gritted her teeth, she had heard enough.

She leaped up from the side of the ship and landed among the pirates, she held her arms stretched out and rushed towards the largest group of pirates, passing her arms through them. The pirates that had been in her way immediately found themselves bound in iron manacles that wrapped around their body as they fell on to the floor.

"Argh! What's going on?!" The pirates screamed, clearly not expecting her.

"Damnit! It's Black Cage Hina! How did she get one of our gas masks?!"

Hina ignored the panic screams as she continued to take down one pirate after the other with her devil fruit powers. Spotting the captain, she immediately sprinted towards him, arms outstretched.

The captain tossed a black colored ball at her feet which Hina jumped up in order to avoid it. The ball exploded and a green cloud of dust enveloped her.

"I'm wearing one of your masks, remember?" She grinned, charging towards the Captain again. When she was about 3 steps away, she suddenly lost feelings in her legs and stumbled face first on to the ground.

"Hehehe, there's other ways that gas can get into your systems, Black Cage Hina" The pirate sneered. "This nerve gas for example, can seep through your skin to disable your movements."

Hina glared at the pirate, trying her best to move her body but her body refused to listen. The pirate strutted up to her, hands on his hips, "Men! Clear the gas, I'm going to have some fun with her first!"

The pirates flipped a switch on their backpacks and began blowing the sleeping gas away. The captain removed his gas mask to reveal an ugly looking smirk that had a few teeth missing and his predatory yellow eyes shone with cruelty. He advanced towards Hina, licking his lips as he took out a transparent ball that was filled with pink colored gas.

The pirate reached down and removed the gas mask from her face, smirking as he tossed the mask aside. Hina tried to scream but found her mouth unable to move as well, she could only glare at him as he flipped her on to her back.

"That's a fine body you have there, Black Cage, don't mind if I… Explored it a bit?" The pirate captain smirked, grabbing a handful of her breasts and squeezing it hard.

Hina did her best to glare at him, not giving him the satisfaction he wanted.

The pirate seemed to be unfazed by her defiance as he held the ball to her face.

"You see this? It's a potent aphrodisiac that's especially potent on females, one whiff of this and you'll be a bitch in heat. When the nerve gas wears off, you'll be begging for all of us to have our way with you."

Hina widened her eyes in fear and tried to push him away, even with all her effort, she couldn't even get a finger to twitch.

The pirate popped open the ball and let the gas flow towards her, Hina immediately held her breath, the only thing she seemed to be able to control now. The pirate Captain smirked at her, "The best part about it? It also soaks through your skin too."

Hina watched with fear evident in her eyes as the gas disappeared under her skin. Within moments, she could feel her body heating up and an irritable itch spread between her legs.

The captain laughed as he dropped her on the deck, waiting with his men for the nerve gas to wear off. With each passing second, Hina could feel more and more of her body as the nerve poison wore off. But for each sense she regained, the more turned on she was. Her breath was coming out in large gasps as the aphrodisiac took a hold of her body, a wet patch already forming on her pants.

"Yahahahaha! Resist as much as you want, but you won't be able to take it! Did I mention that this poison has lasting side effects? You won't be able to resist the first person that lays with you for as long as you live!" The pirate laughed.

"Now submit to us to a lifetime of slavery on our crew! Fall, Black Cage Hina!"

A shadow passed overhead the pirate captain as he looked up at a descending knee. He didn't even have time to react as Luffy kneed the pirate in his face, knocking out a few of his teeth and smashing him into the deck.

It took all of Hina's will to see past her lust as Luffy stood protectively in front of her, facing the mass of pirates with no fear.

The pirates cursed as they pointed their gas nozzles at him, preparing to blow the sleeping gas at him.

Luffy glared at the pirates, releasing a controlled burst of Conqueror's Haki. Within seconds all the pirates had collapsed on the deck of the ship, foaming at the mouth.

What should have taken a normal person 5 years to master was ruthlessly drilled into Luffy by his grandfather within a span of 6 months. But Luffy had took it all and survived, had anyone knew what lengths Garp had gone to train him, they would have sworn Garp was trying to kill Luffy.

"Luf... Luffy..." Luffy heard Hina cry weakly behind him.

He turned to see a hyperventilating Hina sprawled on the floor, "Help me... Please..."

Luffy rushed up to her and knelt beside her, "Hina! What did they do to you?! "

Hina gasped as another wave of lust hit her, she had regained most of her control over her body but still not enough to move freely.

Luffy panicked and held her up in his arms, carrying her to the sick bay on the ship. Hina had gasped the moment Luffy had touched her, an involuntary orgasm rocking through her body.

"Luffy... wait..." Hina gasped weakly, but he didn't hear her.

He shouldered open the door to the infirmary and carefully placed her on the bed. He turned towards the medical cabinet and flung it open, staring at the multitude of medication.

"Oh... Er... What do I use?" Luffy picked up a few of the bottles to examine it.

Hina was sweating now, she slowly pushed herself up from the bed, staring hard at Luffy's back.

Her panting filled the room as she shed off her cloak and unbuttoned her blouse, revealing the black laced bra she wore underneath before tossing the shirt away. She sat at the edge of the bed, unbuckling her belt and pulling off her pants, a matching black lace panties underneath.

Hina pushed herself off the bed as she slowly advanced towards Luffy, her left hand busy rubbing and pinching her erect right nipple.

"Hina, you know what medicine do I need to-" Luffy turned back just as Hina lunged for him, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him into a deep embrace.

Hina felt herself melt into the kiss, her body squirming in need as her tongue forced its way into his mouth to explore it.

Luffy gasped as he felt Hina push her breasts on him and wrapped a leg around his thigh, pulling him closer to her. He dropped the bottles in his hand as he gave himself over to the new primal sensation he was feeling.

Hina grasped both sides of Luffy's head as she continued to kiss him with lustful passion, grinding herself on his thigh. Luffy felt her hands reach down to explore his chest with gentle caresses, slowly pulling his shirt over his shoulders before dropping it on the floor.

Luffy's hand found its way to the perky mounds of her breasts, softly pinching one of her nipples. Hina let out a scream into his mouth as she climaxed from his touch. She arched her back and grasped on to his shoulder firmly, her nails digging into his skin.

She broke the kiss, panting, her eyes were glazed over in lust. Luffy fared no better, having never experienced such intense pleasure before, he was reacting on pure instinct.

Hina pulled Luffy to the bed, slamming him down while straddling him, she groaned again as she felt his erected member poke against her.

"Luffy… Oh, Luffy…" She gasped, reaching behind her back to unsnap her bra, letting it fall away on to the side of the bed. Luffy's eyes widened at the sight of her breasts bouncing free from its constraints in front of him, without wasting a second, he reached out both of his hands and grabbed on to them, squeezing and massaging her to her next climax.

"Oh god… Luffy… I can't take it… Please…" Hina begged, barely holding herself up as she grinded against him.

"Hina… I… Don't know about this…" Luffy hesitated, though his hands never left her bosoms.

Hina mashed her lips against his, her hand reaching down into her soaked panties to rub her aching clit. She broke from the kiss and stood up on the bed, pulling down her panties and kicking it away to a dark corner of the room.

"Luffy, forgive me… Please…" Hina cried, lowering herself on to Luffy's face. Luffy gasped as her sweet juices flooded his mouth when she grinded herself on his face. Luffy lapped greedily at her juices, causing Hina to let out another scream as her over sensitive clit was licked, forcing another orgasm on her. With every lick, it only incited another toe curling orgasm from her.

Hina collapsed on to the bed, utterly spent, Luffy had not allowed her to let go as he licked her fervently on the bed until he was satisfied. The aphrodisiac had done more than spiking her lust, her sensitivity had also been blown past the roof.

"Hina…" Luffy gasped, pulling down his pants and underwear to reveal a very stiff and erect manhood. "It's starting to hurt here…"

Hina gasped at his member, her womanhood was practically spewing out juices at the sight of it.

"Put it in, please, Luffy, please just put it in!" Hina babbled, already spreading her legs wide for him.

Luffy gasped as his manhood touched her entrance, it was already so slick with juices that he easily slid himself into her.

"Oooooohh, Luffyyyyyy…." She moaned as Luffy speared into her.

"Hina… Wait…" Luffy groaned as he felt her walls closed down on his member, trying to milk him as best as she could.

Hina had gripped her legs behind him, pulling him into her embrace as she rocked against him. She was already cumming the moment he put it in and she didn't want it to stop, it just felt too good.

"Luffy… Please, I need it…" Hina gasped into his ear, not slowing down her rocking.

Luffy began pounding into her in earnest, his hands cradling her back as she screamed out her orgasms.

"Hina… Something's coming… I feel… Something coming!" Luffy cried, trying to pull back.

Hina would have none of that, clamping her legs firmly around him. She forced Luffy to drive himself deeper into her as he let out his seed into her. She screamed as earth shattering orgasms hit her with every spurt of his seed.

They both finally collapsed on the bed, Luffy on top of her.

"Luffy…" Hina gasped, kissing him. "That was wonderful…"

* * *

When they both finally found the energy to move, they both dressed themselves after Luffy helped Hina clean herself up. Luffy noticed that Hina was giving him very affectionate glances and he wondered what exactly did the pirates do to her.

When they finally reached the deck, they found all the pirates bound on the deck with Smoker standing over them.

"Oh, you're back Smoker," Hina stepped towards him, as though nothing had happened while he was gone.

"What were you 2 doing?" Smoker raised an eyebrow.

Hina snorted at him, "The pirates snuck past you and I had to deal with them alone with Luffy, they managed to poison me but Luffy had brought me down to the infirmary to feed ne an antidote."

"Huh…" Smoker noted Hina had called him by his name rather than just 'boy'.

"So what happened on your side?" Hina poked a finger at him accusingly.

"Tch…" Smoker clucked his tongue. "These bastards gave us the slip, then had the whole forest laced with their sleeping gas, I was not affected thanks to my devil fruit but all of my men had fallen asleep. I managed to get all of them out of the forest before taking the beach team back to the ship, but all the pirates had already been knocked out when we got here."

"That was Luffy's doing by the way," Hina smirked at him.

"What? The brat did all that?!" Smoker widened his eyes.

"Conqueror's Haki, and a controlled burst it I might add. Garp didn't give us a boy, he brought us a monster," Hina grinned at him.

"Hmph, I'll decide that when I see it for myself…" Smoker grunted, though he seemed rather shaken by the news.

Hina turned to walk back to her quarters but suddenly collapsed, shocking everyone.

"Hey… Hina, you ok?" Smoker asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm fine…" Hina waved his concerns away. "The poison isn't completely out of my body yet…" No one could see the flush in her cheeks and the obviously erected nipples that pushed against her blouse.

Luffy knelt down beside her and lent her his shoulder to lean on as he half carried her back to her quarters.

"Luffy… I think I need another dose of your… antidote," Hina whispered suggestively in his ear.

Luffy could only shudder at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

_A/N: Here's the second side story, still featuring Hina. I realize I might feature her quite a bit in the near future considering when she actually appears in canon. That and there's really not much Hina stories out there :P_

* * *

Luffy was piggybacking Kaya while carrying both Merry and Usopp like a pair of suitcases under his arms.

"Where is the village?" Luffy asked, not slowing down.

"Just follow this path down and you'll be there," Kaya pointed with a finger, still in awe how Luffy could carry 3 people without breaking a sweat.

As they neared the village, a group of Marines came rushing out to them.

"Captain Luffy!"

"Hurry! One of them is badly injured, the girl has also been poisoned!" Luffy yelled at them, slowly lowering all 3 of them to the ground.

The Marines scurried up to him to relieve Luffy of his burdens, carrying the 3 back to the village.

"Luffy, all done?" Hina approached him from the village.

"Shishishi, yep! Kuro is sleeping at the mansion now," Luffy grinned at her.

"Perfect, shall we go get him?" Hina crossed her arms.

"Let's get a group there, Kuro managed to strike down the marines that were laying in ambush," Luffy frowned.

Hina nodded, turning to yell at a group of Marines to follow them.

The Marines stopped in a forest clearing, evidence of a fight present all around.

"Ah! He's gone!" Luffy exclaimed, noticing the previously unconscious Jango was missing.

"Who?" Hina raised an eyebrow.

"Jango! He's second in command of the pirates!" Luffy frowned.

"Tch..." Hina bit her thumb, looking around the forest. "Squads A and B! Spread out and search the forest!"

The marines scurried to obey, combing through the forest for Jango.

"Is he dangerous?" Hina turned to Luffy.

"Not by himself, at least" Luffy shook his head. "We don't necessarily have to capture him now."

Hina nodded in understanding as Luffy continued leading the way to the mansion.

As they passed through the Grand double doors of the mansion, they were greeted with the sight of Kuro face down on the ground, unmoving. His famed cat claws were both shattered into pieces and the hall had many claw marks littered all around the room.

"Nice work as always," Hina grinned as she saw Kuro.

"Shishishi, thanks!" Luffy scratched the back of his head.

Hina stretched her hand towards Kuro and a black rod extended from under her hand, wrapping itself around Kuro to form black restraints all over him.

"Squad C will transport him to the village to join the rest, Squad D will search the surrounding forest and evacuate the ambush squad." Luffy commanded, prompting the marines to leap into action.

Hina watched as Kuro was transported out of the mansion bound by her restraints.

"What now?" Hina turned to Luffy.

"We'll tell the villagers it's safe again and have a team escort them back," Luffy scratched his chin. "I'll have to report to HQ about his capture as well."

Hina nodded, turning to lead the way to her ship, "I left my den den mushi on the ship too, why don't we go there to retrieve it?"

"Okey dokey," Luffy followed after the secretly smirking Hina.

Hina pushed open the door to her room, stepping aside for Luffy to enter.

"It should be in one of the drawers at my table," Hina gestured towards a side table at the corner of the room.

Luffy walked towards it and began opening the drawers to search through them. Behind him, Hina closed the door and locked it with a soft 'click'.

She shrugged off her cloak and shed off her jacket, advancing slowly on the oblivious Luffy. She unbuttoned her blouse and let it fall before reaching behind to unclasp her bra to let it join the rest on the floor.

Reaching him, Hina pressed herself softly on to Luffy's back, arms reaching around to caress his chest.

"Hi... Hina?" Luffy gasped.

Hina leaned her head on his right shoulder, breathing softly on his ear, "Luffy... It's been too long..."

Hina moved her hands under his opened shirt, softly caressing his bare chest as she kissed his ear softly. Luffy let out a startled gasp when she pulled his cloak away and dropped it on the table in front of them.

She grasped his shoulders and flipped him around to face her, pushing him against the table.

Luffy stared up at her lust filled eyes as she bit her gloves off slowly with her teeth, flinging them off to one side of the room. She leaned forward to stroke his cheeks with both her hands before mashing her lips against his without warning.

Hina immediately went on the offensive as her tongue pushed past his lips to seek out his tongue, greedily tasting every bit of his mouth as she did so.

Luffy slowly raised his hands to grasp her hips softly just as Hina's hands reached past his cheeks to grasp at his hair and shoulders, melting into his embrace.

Luffy felt himself lifted on the table as they continued their fervent kisses, he could already feel her erected nipples pushing against his bare chest. Reaching up his right hand, he grasped a globe and felt his fingers sink into the wondrously soft breast.

Hina moaned into his mouth as she kissed him with even more passion than before, rolling her tongue to taste every part of his mouth.

She broke the kiss slowly, a trail of saliva bridging in between their open mouths as she did so. Luffy looked up at her with half lidded eyes, not resisting as Hina pulled his shirt past his shoulders.

She leaned forward again, trailing her hands on his back as she started licking his chest. Luffy gave a soft groan as she brought one of his nipples in her mouth to suck.

He reached a hand and stroked her hair softly, eliciting a soft purr from her. She looked up at him with lust burning in her eyes, her hands reaching down to unbutton his pants.

Pulling the pants down, Luffy's erect member stood at rapt attention in the open air. Hina got on her knees as she grasped it with both hands, slowly stroking it up and down.

"Hina... Was this your plan?" Luffy groaned, leaning back as Hina placed a kiss on the tip of his pole.

"Hina sorry... It's just... It's been so long since the last time..." Hina looked up at him with a playful glint in her eyes.

She brought her head down as she started licking the length of his member, all the while pumping her hands in deliberate slowness. Reaching the tip of his pole with her tongue, she brushed her hair back with a hand as she opened her mouth wide to take it all in her mouth.

Luffy gasped as he felt her tongue rolling around his rod, she bobbed her head up and down slowly, increasing her pace with each bob. Erotic slurping sounds could be heard from between his legs as Hina tried her best to milk him with her mouth, her hands grasping his hips to prevent him from escaping.

With a soft growl, Luffy felt the pressure build up inside him until he emptied into her mouth in large spurts. Hina shut her eyes tightly as she did her best to swallow the tide of semen that didn't seem to end.

As the tide ebbed, she released his half-flaccid member with a loud pop from her mouth, licking her lips seductively at him.

"Satisfied?" Luffy gasped, breathing hard.

Hina only gave him a mischievous smile, pulling him up from the table, "You think I'll be satisfied with just that?"

She pushed him down on to her bed, slowly pulling her own pants and panties down to join the pile of discarded clothing on the floor.

"Hina, what about the pirates?" Luffy tried to get up.

Hina jumped on to the bed and straddled him, pushing him back down, "Don't worry about it, I already settled everything."

Luffy tried to protest again but Hina silenced him with a kiss, wrapping her arms around him.

She pulled away, face flushed and panting, "Just focus on me now, alright? Don't think about anything else... You have no idea how long I've waited for this."

Luffy nodded dumbly, seeing the fire in her eyes.

He pulled her in for another kiss as his hands roamed around her body, stroking her soft skin and eliciting soft moans from her.

Hina began rocking her hips back and forth slowly, teasing his member back to full hardness with her wet entrance. She gasped when his fully erected pole struck her clit, shuddering from a mini orgasm.

"Still as sensitive as ever," Luffy grinned.

"Only with you..." She groaned, massaging one of her own breasts with a free hand. "It never happens when I do it myself..."

Luffy leaned forward and caught her right nipple in his mouth, suckling it tenderly. His right hand slithered up to grasp her left bosom to squeeze it while his other hand grasped her waist to prevent her from escaping.

Hina could only moan and writhe in the pleasure he was giving her, rocking her hips harder against his member, soaking it with her juices.

As he pinched a nipple, Hina screamed as she felt a wave of pleasure crash into her, her juices spewing out on to the bedsheets as she orgasmed.

"Luffy... you can be so sadistic..." She moaned, body still shivering from the pleasure.

Luffy smiled up at her, releasing the nipple in his mouth with a loud pop. He reached his left hand to the back of her head and pulled her in for another tender kiss.

As they wrestled with their tongues in each other's mouths, Luffy slowly flipped her over on to her back. Hina felt herself sinking into the soft sheets of her bed, her hands still wrapped around his shoulders refusing to let go.

She left out a soft moan as Luffy pulled away, looking down at her flushed face.

"Put it in?" Hina pleaded hopefully.

Luffy grinned as he lined up his fully erected rod against her gushing entrance. Hina let out a seductive moan as she felt the head rub itself against her opening, her hips shuddering in anticipation.

"Don't tease me, please..." Hina pleaded again, rocking her hips against him to coax his member in.

With excruciating slowness, Luffy spreaded her opening with his member, feeling the folds of her walls contract around him.

Hina dug her fingers into his skin, screaming his name as she felt herself orgasm multiple times from just the feel of him embedded inside her.

Luffy gasped when he finally sheathed his rod inside her completely, "Still as sensitive as always, Hina?"

Hina said nothing as she pulled him into another embrace, pushing her tongue into his mouth while grinding her hips against him. Luffy could feel her folds milking him desperately as she threw her arms around his back, pulling him closer to her.

As they broke the kiss for air, Hina gasped at him, her hips still grinding against him, "Please, Luffy! Please move! I want to feel more of you!"

Luffy rose on his knees as he grasped both her hips with his hands, slowly pulling himself out of her. He gasped as he felt Hina tighten her grip on his member, as though trying to prevent him from leaving.

Just as the head was about to reach the entrance, he slammed himself back in without any warning, eliciting another scream of ecstasy from Hina as she came again, soaking the already wet sheets with her juices. Luffy pulled himself out slowly again as Hina recovered from the intense pleasure she was feeling.

He slammed back into her again and was awarded with another scream of pleasure, he continued to pull back and slam into her until her juices were gushing out like a fountain, soaking both his waist and the bedsheet underneath him.

"Hina… I'm going to…"

"DO IT! PLEASE!" Hina screamed, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him in for a final thrust before he emptied his load inside of her.

Hina arched her back as she gripped the bedsheets tightly, her mouth wide open for a scream that never reached her throat. Her pleasure sensors were overloading as she felt herself drift in and out of consciousness.

Luffy fell back on his hunches, finally pulling out completely from the limp Hina. This was the first time he had came so intensely with Hina. He let himself collapse on his back on the bed beside her, winding down from the pleasure.

Without warning, Hina turned over and mounted on top of him, passing her leg through Luffy's ankles while her arm passed through his wrists. Luffy widened his eyes as he found himself bound by Hina's manacles, staring up into the predatory eyes of Hina herself.

"Hina?" Luffy gasped.

"One more…" Hina gasped as she impaled herself on top of him, spreading her legs wide to accept him completely inside her.

Luffy strained against the restraints but Hina would not let him break free. She leaned down to embrace him while she continued to ride on top of him, a constant stream of her juices flowing out between her legs.

"Just one more time, please? Luffy?" Hina gasped at him, her hips still rocking against him.

Luffy relaxed himself as he felt the pleasure build up inside him again. Realizing he was not going to resist anymore, Hina sat herself up as she began to ride him in earnest, slamming her hips down on top of him as she came again and again with each thrust.

With one final slam of her hips, Luffy could finally could it no longer as he emptied his seed inside her. She let out another silent scream as she arched her back in pleasure, the folds of her walls desperately doing their best to milk as much of the white liquid from him as they could.

With a satisfied purr, she collapsed on top of Luffy, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Ha… Enough?" Luffy gasped.

"For now," Hina purred, stroking his cheeks affectionately.

"Do you think you can untie me now?" Luffy nodded towards his wrists.

Hina looked up at the restraints, "I think I prefer it like this for now, we still have time before the villagers are escorted back anyway."

She cuddled closer to him, giving him another peck on the lips before drifting off to sleep against his chest.


	3. Chapter 3: The One Who Taught Him

_A/N: Yay, new girl this time!_

 _There's also a yellow lemon tree in the horizon too._

 _If you're wondering why I'm churning out 'To Protect Everything' chapters faster than this one, well... Let's just say I have to do extra research for this story for the... extra content... and I constantly get sidetracked because of that. XD_

 _Enjoy you perverts :P_

* * *

Luffy stood beside his grandfather on the deck of the Marine battleship, staring at the sea rolling past them.

"Gramps? What training are we doing today?" Luffy looked up at his grinning grandfather.

"Today, Luffy, you'll be learning how to swim!" Garp patted his grandson on the head.

Luffy stared at the calm waters, asking, "In the Calm Belt?"

"In the Calm Belt," Garp confirmed.

Luffy leaned over the railing, staring at the Sea King infested waters below, "So are you going to teach me?"

Garp huffed, "Of course not! Something as easy as swimming wouldn't require a trainer! You already learnt to master your haki so swimming should be no problem for you!"

"Eh? What are you planning to do, Gramps?" Luffy looked over his shoulders at Garp.

Garp smirked down at him, reaching out and grasping Luffy by his collar.

"Er… Gramps? What are you doing?" Luffy sweated.

Garp hoisted a screaming Luffy over his shoulder, "I'm saying, go learn how to swim on your own you brat!"

He tossed Luffy overboard without hesitation, watching him sail through the air screaming his lungs out.

"And don't come back until you learn how!" Garp yelled after him.

"Er… Vice Admiral Garp?" A Marine saluted behind him.

"What is it?" Garp stared proudly into the horizon where Luffy had disappeared off to.

"Are you sure this is alright? Considering where we are?"

Garp turned to lift an eyebrow at the Marine, "What, you think Luffy can't handle a couple of Sea Kings?"

The Marine shook his head, "I have full confidence in his abilities, sir. The thing I'm worried about, sir, is where you had thrown him towards."

Garp looked back at the see, squinting his eyes, "I don't get it?"

"That's where one of the Royal Shichibukai resides… The pirate Empress herself…" The Marine sighed.

"ARGGH! LUFFY!" Garp yelled, clutching his head.

* * *

"Gabuugh! Bluurgh!" Luffy flailed his arms against the water, trying to get away from the Sea King that was swimming towards him.

Luffy let out a silent scream as the Sea King opened its mouth wide to swallow him whole.

"Gabublurgh!" Luffy kicked frantically at the water, trying to reach the surface just as the Sea King reached him.

Luffy turned around and made a grab for its snout, holding on to it for dear life as the Sea King leaped out from the water, roaring.

"You bastard!" Luffy kicked at the Sea King, sending him crashing back into the water.

"Hehe! That will teach you!" Luffy yelled triumphantly until he realized he was going to crash back into the water as well.

* * *

"ARRGGHH!" A loud scream could be heard on the deck of the pirate ship. The crew turned towards the direction of the scream, just in time to see a Sea King crash into the water, followed by a smaller splash near it.

"What's going on there?" One of the pirates frowned as the sea calmed again.

"Is something fighting with the Sea King?"

The water exploded upwards again, this time with 2 Sea Kings snapping at something in the air.

"Look! There's someone there!" Another pointed at the figure leaping in between the 2 Sea Kings.

A third Sea King leaped out of the water with a large bump on its head, joining in the snapping frenzy.

"What's going on? What is with all the ruckus?" A woman of unparalleled beauty stepped on the deck, frowning at the Sea Kings.

"Hebihime-sama!" All the pirates swooned when they saw her.

The Sea Kings let out another roar as one of them jerked its head back suddenly, crashing back into the water.

"Is that… someone fighting with the Sea Kings?" A tall woman with long green hair and a forked tongue hanging out of her mouth gasped.

"It does seem so… What should we do, elder sister?" A large sized woman with wavy orange hair frowned.

The Snake Princess glared at the Sea Kings biting at one another, "Ignore it, it is none of our concerns."

She flicked her hair over her shoulder before retreating back to her quarters.

* * *

"You guys are so annoying!" Luffy furrowed his brows, kicking away the Sea King that tried to bite him again. He leapt up from the kick, dodging the other Sea King's bite before punching towards its exposed neck, flinging himself away from it.

The 3 Sea Kings roared at him in anger, lunging towards him at the same time.

Luffy gritted his teeth as he spun around in mid-air, kicking the middle Sea King to crash into the left one before kicking upwards at the right Sea King to send it airborne away from him.

"Ha! That will teach yo—" The Sea King that had been sent airborne lashed its tail at him, smacking him across the abdomen and sending him flying away.

Luffy felt himself crash down on a solid platform instead of the sea as he had expected, he groaned as he rubbed his head in pain.

Looking up, he realized he was on board a ship surrounded by angry looking female pirates.

"Where did this man come from?" One of the pirates demanded, aiming her bow at him.

"I think the Sea King had hit him here."

"What should we do with him?"

"Someone call for Hebihime-sama!"

"What now?" The Snake Princess flung her doors open irritably, flanked by the green and orange haired girls.

"Hebihime-sama! A man came crashing on to the ship!" One of the pirates yelled.

The Snake Princess flicked her hair, "Tch… How troublesome…"

Luffy patted off the dust as he stood up, "Eh… What are you guys doing in the middle of the Calm Belt?"

"Who are you?" The green haired girl demanded, crossing her arms.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, a Marine trainee. Nice to meet you!" Luffy bowed towards them.

The orange haired girl frowned, "What's a Marine like you doing all the way out here?"

"Oh, my trainer dropped me here to train! He wanted me to learn how to swim!" Luffy grinned sheepishly, scratching his head.

All of the pirates started laughing.

"Did you hear that?"

"Trying to learn how to swim in the Calm Belt!"

"Even if you wanted to lie, can't you give a better lie?"

"Enough!" The Snake Princess commanded, the ship instantly quieted down, the pirates swooning at their empress. "It matters not why you're here, but it remains as a fact that you trespassed into our territory."

The Snake Princess pointed a finger at him with her head tilted backwards, looking up towards the sky, "For that, you will have to die."

"Eh?! Why?! What did I do?" Luffy panicked, raising his hands in an attempt to placate her.

She flung her hair backwards, smiling wickedly at him before she raised both hands to form a heart shape, thrusting her arms out at him.

" **Mero Mero Mellow!** "

Heart shaped beams flowed out from her hand to envelope Luffy, who just stared back at her incredulously.

Every one of the crew tilted their head at him when nothing happened to him.

" **Mero Mero Mellow!** "

The Snake Princess yelled again, enveloping Luffy in more heart shaped beams.

"Er… Can I go now?" Luffy raised his hand sheepishly when nothing happened again.

The 3 sisters stared at him in shock.

"To think there's a man unmoved by my beauty?!" The Snake Princess gasped.

"Impossible! There shouldn't be such a man that exist in this world!" The green haired girl widened her eyes at Luffy.

"Perhaps his fear of death superseded his lust… Very cowardly, but still fortunate for him…" The orange haired girl frowned.

"So… Am I free to go?" Luffy scratched his head.

"Enough talk! Kill him!" The Snake Princess yelled.

All the pirates pulled back their bows and released a hail of arrows towards him.

Luffy narrowed his eyes at the rain of arrows, swaying himself left and right to avoid it.

"That kid!" The orange haired girl gasped.

"That's Observation haki! Such a level of mastery at such a young age?!" The green haired girl widened her eyes.

"I'm sorry for trespassing in your territory, but can you just let me go? I won't come back here again…" Luffy bowed towards them.

"Don't get so full of yourself!" The pirates drew their swords, charging at him.

"Elder sister?" The green haired girl turned towards the Snake Princess.

"Sandersonia, kill that man." She frowned.

"Un… Understood," The green haired girl, Sandersonia, nodded hesitatingly before charging towards him.

"Marigold, go help her as well, he's no ordinary boy."

The orange haired girl nodded, charging towards the boy as well, "Yes, Elder sister."

Luffy frowned as he dodged all of the pirates' attempts to take him down, not raising a hand against them.

Sandersonia lunged towards him, throwing a punch towards his head. Luffy had anticipated the punch and ducked under it, letting the punch sail past his head. Already expecting the dodge, Sandersonia raised her leg to kick at him, but Luffy's hand was already there to deflect it away.

' _He anticipated my anticipation?!_ ' Sandersonia gasped, leaping back from him.

Her Observation haki had seen his dodge, thus she aimed to kick at him while he had ducked under her punch. But it seemed his haki had even anticipated that move as well and he had moved his hand to defend against her.

Marigold charged forward with a halberd in her hands, smashing it down towards Luffy.

Luffy deftly sidestepped the descending halberd just as Marigold slammed a haki infused palm towards him. Luffy grunted as he coated his arm with haki as well, raising it to block the palm strike.

Without even so much as a contest, her palm was flung away upon contact with Luffy's arm, much to her shock.

' _How is this boy so strong?! His haki is superior to mine!_ '

"I said I'm sorry! Please just let me go?" Luffy pouted.

Luffy gasped as the Snake Princess lunged towards him, her kick heading straight towards his head. He flung himself off to the side just as she sailed past him, kicking the steel railing of her ship instead.

"The steel railing… turned into stone…" Luffy frowned, spotting the crumbling railing that had turned to stone when moments ago was pure steel.

"Who are you?" Luffy watched the Snake Princess carefully.

"My name is not for the ears of lowly men like you," The Snake Princess tucked her hair behind her ear, smirking at him.

"Kyaaa! Hebihime-sama tucked her hair behind her ear!" The other pirates swooned.

"Won't you just die for me? Pretty please?" The Snake Princess fluttered her eyelashes at Luffy.

Luffy raised an eyebrow at her, "Err… No thanks, I still have things I want to do."

Everyone on the ship gaped at him in open-mouth shock.

"How insolent!"

"This man can't be allowed to live!"

"We need to get rid of him!"

There were multiple ticks forming on the Snake Princess head, "You… You… Cannot be allowed to exist…"

She lunged towards him again, delivering another flurry of kicks towards him. Luffy gritted his teeth as he did his best to dodge the oncoming blows, using his haki infused hands to deflect the kicks he couldn't dodge.

"You insolent man!" The Snake Princess yelled, delivering a kick straight towards his midsection.

Luffy crossed his arms to block the kick but was still sent flying to the other side of the ship, smashing into the railing.

"Ouch… She's strong…" Luffy rubbed his back, pushing himself off the deck.

"Hebihime-sama! There's a Marine battleship approaching in the distance!" A pirate shouted.

Luffy turned around and leaned over the railing, spotting Garp's battleship.

He started waving his arms at the battleship enthusiastically, "Ahhh! Hey! I'm over her—"

The Snake Princess had struck him at the back of the neck with a chop, incapacitating him.

"Take him inside the ship and tie him up," She glared at the unconscious boy.

Her crew scurried to obey, carrying him to the brig and out of sight of the rapidly approaching battleship.

The Marine Battleship pulled up beside them as Garp frowned down at the Snake Princess from the side of the battleship.

"What is the meaning of this, Marines? The treaty clearly stated none of you are to enter our territory." The Snake Princess glared up at Garp.

"Within 3 kilometers of the island itself," Garp corrected. "I believe this isn't anywhere near 3 kilometers of Amazon Lily now, is it, Shichibukai Boa Hancock?"

"What is the Hero of the Marines doing here in the first place?" Hancock crossed her arms.

Garp glared down at her, "I'm looking for a Marine trainee. I believe he should be around these parts, probably fighting against a couple of Sea Kings while learning to swim. Have you by chance, come across such a boy?"

The other pirates fidgeted nervously, glancing at their empress.

"I'm afraid we have not seen such a boy, though we did see a few Sea Kings engaged in combat over there." Hancock jerked her chin towards the sea behind her.

Garp frowned, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the sun as he narrowed his eyes at the horizon, spotting a few Sea Kings surfacing before diving back down again.

"Tch… Men! Steer the ship over there!" Garp shouted over his shoulder. He turned back to glare at Hancock one last time, "I have my eye on you, Pirate Empress."

The Kuja pirates watched as the Marine battleship sailed past them towards the Sea Kings.

"What should we do about the boy, elder sister?" Sandersonia frowned.

Hancock bit her thumb in annoyance, "We can't do anything with him watching us…"

Marigold watched as Garp's ship sailed away from them, "So that boy was telling the truth?"

"Perhaps… And I'm in no mood to fight a monster like him… We'll take the boy back to Amazon Lily, then claim that he had trespassed on the island before executing him. Even the Marines wouldn't be able to do anything then." Hancock smirked, turning away to return back to her quarters.

"Understood, elder sister. Full speed ahead!" Sandersonia yelled.

* * *

When Luffy finally came to his senses, he found himself in the middle of an amphitheater that was filled to the brim with cheering female Kuja warriors. He tried to push himself up but found himself bound tightly with snakes around his arms.

He grunted with effort as he sat up on the stone floor, "What the? These snakes are as hard as steel…"

"So you finally wake… Man…"

Luffy turned towards the raised platform in front of him where the voice had spoken from. Hancock sat on her large snake that shaped itself into a throne while flanked by her 2 sisters.

Everyone in the audience cheered and swooned when Hancock spoke.

"What's with this place? It's all girls here…" Luffy frowned, looking around the amphitheater.

"This is Amazon Lily, the land that men are forbidden to enter. Now that you have stepped foot in this place, your life is forfeit." Hancock sneered at him.

"Huh? What? But… Wasn't I at sea a few moments ago? I didn't come here on my own!" Luffy protested.

"Silence! Your lies will not convince anyone here! With your status as a Marine, you have also violated the treaty signed between us and the World Government! You cannot be forgiven!" Hancock pointed a finger at him while her her head was tilted so far back she was looking upwards.

Luffy looked around him in panic, the crowd jeering at him, "Wait! I didn't come here on my own! I only remember being on your ship! I was nowhere—"

"Silence! It doesn't matter how you got here! Your presence here is already enough of a transgression to warrant your execution! Sonia, Mari! Give him a swift death!"

The audience cheered as the 2 sisters descended the steps towards Luffy, who now stared at them in shock.

"Be careful sister… This boy is a strong one…" Sandersonia whispered.

"Indeed… His haki was superior to mine… We'll have to kill him before he can react." Marigold nodded, swinging her halberd in an arc.

"Wait, there must have been a mistake!" Luffy gasped as Marigold swung her halberd at him without warning.

His body turned black an instant before the halberd hit, bouncing the strike off.

"Tch… Face your execution with some shame! Release your haki!" Marigold swung at him again, still unsuccessful in leaving a mark on him.

"I refuse to be executed for a crime I did not commit!" Luffy yelled back at her, deflecting a strike from Sandersonia off with his haki.

"That man dared to yell at the Gorgon sisters!"

"What an uncivilized brute!"

"Are all men like that?"

"How barbaric!"

The audience jeered at him again.

Marigold struck him again with her halberd but still failed to penetrate his defenses.

"ENOUGH!" Luffy glared at them, releasing a wave of Conqueror's haki.

The snakes that held his arms loosened their grip as they fainted, along with more than half of the Kuja warriors in the audience.

"That was… Conqueror's haki…" Marigold gasped.

"Only one in a million… possess such power…" Sandersonia felt herself shiver.

"A mere Marine trainee… possesses Conqueror's haki?" Hancock bit her thumb.

Luffy frowned up at Hancock, "Maybe you'll listen to me now?"

"Marigold, Sandersonia! Stand down!" Hancock stood up from her seat and descended the stairs.

"Elder sister…" Both sisters stepped aside to give way to her.

"Shishishi! So now you believe me?" Luffy grinned.

Hancock stood in front of him, glaring pointedly towards him, "I will deal with him myself."

Luffy face fell just as Hancock lunged towards him, delivering another flurry of kicks.

He didn't even have time to yelp as he focused all of his attention to avoiding her attacks, leaping back on to the railing to increase the distance from her.

Luffy held up his hands defensively, "Wait! I have no intention to fight!"

Hancock kick downwards at him, forcing him to leap to the side as she smashed the railing into pieces with the kick.

" **Pistol Kiss!** "

Hancock kissed her index finger before shooting a heart shaped projectile towards him. Luffy frowned as he jerked his head to the side, barely avoiding the shot.

Hancock leapt up into the air, blowing out a heart shaped balloon into the air.

" **Slave Arrow!** "

She pulled the heart back and released a torrent of arrows down towards Luffy.

Luffy gritted his teeth as he flung himself left and right frantically to dodge the hail of arrows. Hancock kicked downwards towards him from the air, smashing the ground when Luffy rolled away to avoid it.

Hancock frowned at him, "Why won't you fight back?!"

Luffy lifted his hands in a placating gesture, "I don't want to fight you over a misunderstanding…"

Hancock gritted her teeth, kicking towards him again, only to have Luffy leap backwards even further from her.

"You… Fine, let's have a wager shall we?" Hancock smirked at him, tossing her hair behind her shoulders.

"What kind of wager?" Luffy raised an eyebrow at her warily.

"If you can make me fall, I'll let you go."

"Oh? Alright then!" Luffy grinned, staring straight at her.

Hancock smirked as she spun towards him, kicking at his head. Luffy clenched his fists, encasing his whole body in haki while raising his arm to block the kick coming from his left, sweeping his leg towards her other foot.

Hancock spun in the other direction, raising her other foot off the ground and kicking towards Luffy again. Luffy gritted his teeth as he ducked his head, letting the kick sail past him.

Spinning on his foot, he kick his leg upwards to defend against another kick from her before leaping back away.

Not giving him time to recover, she kissed her finger and shot another projectile towards him, deflecting off his shoulder and throwing him off balance.

Luffy stumbled backwards as he regained his footing, grunting from the shot. Hancock cartwheeled towards him, kicking her feet up towards his chin when she neared him. Luffy crossed his arms in front of him to defend against her but still found himself launched into the air.

Hancock landed on her feet before leaping up towards him, kicking down towards his exposed back and sending him back down into the arena. Luffy managed to turn himself around in midair, crashing on to the ground on a knee, absorbing the impact.

She landed gracefully on her feet a few steps away from Luffy, flicking her hair over her shoulders.

Luffy lunged towards her before she could fully recover from her landing, delivering a flurry of punches that she swayed left and right to avoid. Dodging a punch, she kicked towards his exposed abdomen, only to have her leg caught in his other hand.

He pulled her towards him, attempting to throw her balance off to make her fall but Hancock used his grip as a pivot to swing her other leg up towards his head.

Luffy gritted his teeth as he was forced to let go of her leg, deflecting the kick away with his arm.

Both fighters landed a few feet away from each other.

"You're strong, but inexperienced," She grinned. It has been years since she had an opponent who was strong enough to resist her charms and actually fight her.

"Shishishi, I won't deny that, that's why I have to get stronger!" Luffy laughed.

She smiled at him despite herself, the boy didn't seem to let anything faze him and his cheerfulness was rubbing off on her.

"You are an interesting one for a Marine, I'll give you that. But if you can't make me fall, I'll still have to kill you," Hancock spun towards him again, kicking towards his head.

"I'll do my best!" Luffy grinned, dodging under the kick while delivering a kick of his own.

Everyone else in the arena who hadn't passed out was watching the battle unfold in awe, it was the first time they had seen their empress fight, much less a battle of this scale before.

"Elder sister seems to be enjoying herself," Sandersonia noted the smile plastered on Hancock's face as she deflected Luffy's kick away with her own.

"Right… It's been so long since I last saw her smile like that…" Marigold nodded.

"Shishishishi! You are strong! This is my first time fighting like this!" Luffy laughed as he leapt away from her.

"I can say the same to you," Hancock grinned at him. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Monkey D. Luffy, what's yours?"

"I'll tell you if you can beat me, Luffy!" She lunged towards him again.

"Stingy!" Luffy pouted, jumping up to avoid her sweeping kick.

Hancock couldn't believe it, she actually found herself enjoying the fight. She, who hated all men after what the Nobles had done to her, who had come to distrust every other living being outside of her family, was _intrigued_ by the boy in front of her.

Somehow, she just couldn't find herself hating the boy, he was so innocent, so full of energy and positivity that she can't help but feel the same. Somehow, she found herself actually having second thoughts about killing the boy.

While she was distracted with such thoughts, Luffy had lunged towards her when she missed another kick. She gasped when he collided with her, throwing her off her feet and landing on her back on the ground. She looked up to see Luffy grinning on top of her, hands on either side of her head.

"Shishishi, this should be good enough, right?" Luffy leaned towards her.

Hancock gasped as she felt blood rushing to her cheeks, "I… I… I guess so…"

"Yay!" Luffy stood up from her, punching his hands in the air in victory.

Hancock sat up from the ground as she stared incredulously at the boy. Luffy turned towards her and stretched a hand at her, grinning, "Now will you tell me your name?"

Hancock thought the boy had sparkles floating around him for a moment before grasping his hand, pulling herself up, "Hancock… Boa Hancock."

Luffy flinched back, eyes wide, "Eh… EH?! You're… You're the Pirate Empress? One of the Seven Warlords? Boa Hancock?!"

Hancock nodded slowly at the gaping boy, smiling at his reaction.

"No wonder you were so strong!" Luffy gaped at her.

Hancock chuckled, "I'd say you were plenty strong yourself, you made me fall after all."

"Oh, does that mean..." Luffy gasped at her hopefully.

Hancock smiled, "I keep my promises, you're free to go."

"Thank you!" Luffy grasped her hand, shaking it thoroughly before running out of the amphitheater.

"Elder sister… Are you sure this is fine?" Marigold frowned at the boy.

"It's fine, I haven't had such fun for quite a while," Hancock sighed.

"It's rare to see elder sister so happy," Sandersonia grinned.

"Isn't it such a pity we only get to see him for such a short while?" Marigold glanced back at Hancock.

"I wouldn't know about that… Why do you think the Marine Hero Garp was looking for him?" Sandersonia frowned.

"It just might be a mystery we'll never solve…" Hancock turned away, walking out of the arena in the other direction.

* * *

"Hebihime-sama!" A Kuja warrior called out as she entered Hancock's chambers.

"What is it?" Hancock sighed, she was sitting by the window, staring up at the moon.

After the fight, she had spent the rest of the day thinking about that man, the first man she knew to make her smile.

"The man from earlier requested to see you!"

Hancock jerked her head towards the warrior, instantly leaping to her feet.

"He's still here? Send him in at once!"

"Yes, Hebihime-sama!" The warrior ran off.

Hancock cupped her cheeks where a smile had plastered itself on her face, "Why am I so happy to see him?"

"Hancock?" A voice called out from behind her.

She turned to see Luffy scratching his head with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Lu… Luffy! I… I thought you had gone back by now!" Hancock stuttered, feeling her cheeks heating up again.

"Erm… Well… You see… I don't exactly have a way to go back…" Luffy glanced down at his feet.

Hancock widened her eyes, how could they overlook such a glaring problem? The island was located in the middle of the Calm Belt, right in the nest of Sea Kings. Even if they didn't pose a problem for the boy, he had already told them he was still learning how to swim, how in the worlds was he supposed to leave the island?

"Don't you have a den den mushi on you?" Hancock asked.

"I… I do… but my trainer told me not to return until I learn how to swim…" Luffy frowned.

"So that means you have to stay here until then?"

"Er… More or less?" Luffy scratched his head in embarrassment.

Hancock turned away, stifling a yelp of excitement. She coughed discreetly to regain her composure before turning back to him.

"Then… Perhaps… Maybe you might want to stay here… for the night? I'll… I'll see to it… that you return back safely… tomorrow…" Hancock stuttered, unable to meet his eye.

"Oh? You'll do that?" Luffy stared wide eyed at her.

"Of… Of course!"

"Thanks Hancock!" Luffy grasped her hands again.

Hancock flinched at the sudden contact as she felt her heart soar.

Luffy turned around to leave before stopping from a startled yelp from Hancock.

"Where… Where are you going?" Hancock frowned.

"Well, I might be too much of a bother if I stay here, so I'll find somewhere in the forest to sleep."

Hancock clutched the hem of her nightgown, "Non… Nonsense… You're my guest now… Of course I can't let you sleep outside!"

"Er… Then where shall I stay?"

Hancock stole a glance at her bed, her snake, Salome stared back at her on the bed.

"You can… stay here with… me…" Hancock's voice got softer with each word, but Luffy managed to catch all of it.

"If you don't mind my intrusion?" Luffy raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not! Sal… Salome! Bring him to my bed!"

The snake immediately slithered towards Luffy, lifting him off his feet and slithered back towards the bed.

Luffy settled himself on the bed, "Wow… This bed is so huge! And so soft!"

Hancock crawled on to the bed hesitatingly, mentally kicking herself. Why the hell did she invite him to her bed?! She stole a glance at the grinning Luffy and the question seemed to fly out the window.

"Luf… Luffy…" Hancock stuttered.

"Yes, Hancock?"

Hancock felt herself shiver when he called her name, "I'm… I'm a bit tired from today… So maybe… We should sleep early…"

"Oh, ok!" Luffy laid down on the bed, patting the spot next to him.

It was all Hancock could do to stop herself pouncing on him and instead, lay down slowly beside him on the spot he patted.

"Salome… Leave us for tonight…" Hancock glanced at her snake who had obediently slithered away to another part of the room.

Luffy had already closed his eyes, laying on his side facing Hancock.

She looked at him in wonder, this was the first time she had allowed any man to be in such close proximity with her without being petrified. She still didn't understand why she didn't mind his presence, in fact, she seemed to bask in it.

Reaching out a hand, she brushed a stray strand of hair off his face to get a better look at him. Somehow from that action alone, she felt her heartbeat quicken when his face came into full view.

The sudden thought of kissing him came to mind. She immediately shook those thoughts away, smacking herself on the cheeks lightly.

' _Taking advantage of him while he's sleeping, that's so unbecoming of an Empress!_ '

She peeked at him again, feeling her cheeks flush before quickly glancing around the room to make sure it was empty. She turned back towards Luffy again, propping herself up with an elbow.

' _Maybe… Just once wouldn't hurt… Right?_ '

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she leaned forward slowly and placed a kiss on his forehead.

His skin felt smooth and warm on her lips, it actually felt good to her.

She remembered the first man she ever saw in her life, the one who had chained her and branded her with the mark of a slave on her back. She gritted her teeth, clutching at her shoulder as she recalled her painful past.

A hand reached out to grasp her hand, pulling her out of her wandering.

She gasped when she saw Luffy looking at her with concern, holding on to her hand reassuringly.

"What's wrong, Hancock? Am I bothering you? Should I sleep outside?"

Hancock felt the memories dissipate in an instant from his words and touch, she pulled his hand towards him and brought him into her embrace.

"No, no… Please, stay here with me. You help me forget my past…" Hancock cried, hugging him tightly.

"Your… Your past?" Luffy looked up at her, his face mushed in her bosoms.

Hancock hugged him tighter, shaking her head, "It's something that would make you think less of me once you found out about it…"

Luffy frowned, he decided he didn't like this side of Hancock.

"Hancock, if there's something wrong, please tell me."

Hancock shook her head again, somehow she felt that even if the whole world finds out about the mark on her back, Luffy was the only one she wanted to be kept in the dark.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I'll sleep somewhere else tonight..." Hancock pushed herself from the bed, trying to leave.

"Hancock, wait!" Luffy reached out and pulled at her nightgown.

Hancock gasped when she felt the nightgown pulled free, revealing her back to him.

Luffy gasped when he saw the mark on her back, which she immediately turned away from him to hide it, hugging herself.

"You… You saw it…" Hancock cried.

"That… That mark…" Luffy frowned.

"Yes… It's as you thought… It's the brand of a slave…" Hancock gritted her teeth, refusing to meet his eyes for fear of what she would see, tears spilling down her cheeks.

She saw a hand enter her vision, cupping her cheeks. She looked up into the warm eyes of Luffy, devoid of any spurn or contempt.

"Hancock, I won't change my opinion of you just because of a small mark like that…" Luffy grasped her hand with his other hand. "If anything, I don't approve of what the World Nobles are doing anyway, your value as a person won't ever diminish because of something like that!"

Hancock stared straight into his eyes that were full of compassion, not the pity she had expected from him. He was truly concerned for her.

"But… You're a Marine… Aren't you supposed to enforce the Nobles' rules?" Hancock stuttered.

"I became a Marine to protect, not to serve." Luffy huffed. "That includes protecting people like you, Hancock." Luffy grinned sheepishly.

Hancock gasped at his words, feeling the sincerity in them.

She couldn't help herself after all, she reached her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss.

Luffy gasped as he felt her lips mush against his, her hands gripping his back tightly. Hancock let out a light moan as she felt herself melt into the kiss, swirling her tongue inside his mouth, tasting every part of him that she could.

Luffy pushed himself away, shocked, "What… What are you doing?"

Hancock gasped, finally returning to her senses and covering her face in embarrassment, "I'm… I'm sorry! I don't know what I'm doing!"

"What… What did you do?" Luffy stared down at himself. "Now my heart's beating really fast for some reason…"

Hancock jerked her head towards him, "You… You mean you've… never kissed another girl?"

Luffy shook his head slowly, dumbfounded.

Hancock turned away as she stifled a squeal of delight. In that brief moment, she decided she would throw caution to the wind, she simply _must_ take all of Luffy right here and now.

She turned towards him again, her breaths coming out in large pants, "Luffy… Did it feel… good… to be kissed?"

Luffy scratched his chin before nodding slowly.

"Then… would you mind if… I made you… feel even better?" Hancock crawled slowly towards him.

"Er… Well… I don't know… It seems like too much of a trouble?" Luffy scratched his head, taken aback by how predatory she looked.

Hancock pounced on him before he could have second thoughts, straddling him and pushing his arms down on the bed.

"It'll be alright, just leave everything to me," Hancock smiled seductively at him, leaning down to kiss him again.

Luffy felt himself melt under the kiss, with Hancock experiencing a similar feeling. It was the first time she felt happy while being embraced by a man.

She wrapped her arms behind his neck as she stuck her tongue deeper into his mouth, tasting every bit of it.

Luffy wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling as though his hands belonged there, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her back.

Without breaking the kiss, Hancock pushed herself up to shed off her nightgown, pulling one of Luffy's hands onto her bountiful bosoms.

She gasped, breaking the kiss as she felt him squeeze down on her.

"Wow… It's so soft…" Luffy widened his eyes, rolling the breast in his hand.

Hancock moaned as she reached down to pull Luffy's jacket away, roaming her hands around his body, moaning in delight at his touch.

Luffy sat up and kissed her again, earning himself even more moans from her as she reached down to unbuckle his pants, pulling his shaft free from its constraints.

Luffy let out a startled yelp as she grasped his shaft with a hand.

"What… What's wrong?" Hancock gasped, her face flushed.

"I've… Never seen it become this big before…" Luffy gulped, staring at his erected member poking out of her hand.

She looked down and giggled, giving it a playful stroke as she breathed out at his ear, "I'll make you feel good."

She kissed him on the neck while slowly stroking him, gaining momentum with each stroke. She kissed her way to his lips slowly before mashing her lips against his again, her other free hand reaching behind his head to pull him towards her.

Luffy gasped as he felt a pressure build up at his waist until he couldn't hold it back anymore, groaning into Hancock's mouth as he let out a few spurts of his seed all over her hand.

Hancock squealed in delight as she felt him let loose all over her, bringing her hand up to see her handiwork.

"Sorry… I think something came out…" Luffy frowned, looking down at himself.

Hancock smiled at his naivety, wiping her hands clean before straddling him again, pushing him down to lie on the bed.

"Don't pay any attention to that, I still have things to show you," Hancock grasped his shaft and pointed towards her entrance, slowly lowering herself on him.

"What are you doing?" Luffy gasped, watching his pole poke against her entrance.

Hancock hushed him with a finger at his lips, smiling seductively at him before slowly impaling herself on him with a loud moan.

She looked down at him with loving eyes, smiling at his gasping form, she could feel him straining inside of her already.

"How does it feel, Luffy?" Hancock panted, rocking her hips slightly.

"It… It feels good…" Luffy gasped, raising his hips slightly to impale himself deeper inside her.

Hancock let out a startled moan as she felt him push himself deeper inside her, gripping the bedsheets to steady herself.

Hancock gasped, "Luf… Luffy… Don't move… Or else I can't take iiiit!"

Luffy didn't listen, slamming his hips up towards her, causing her to scream out in pleasure.

She started rocking her hips against him fervently, trying her best to wring out his seed, screaming with each thrust.

Luffy grasped her waist and pulled at her while he continued to slam his hips against her, throwing his head back as pleasure he never felt before assaulted his senses. He could feel the walls tightening around him as her juices leaked out freely, clamping down on his member whenever he thrusts inside her.

"Luffy! OH LUFFY! DON'T STOP!" Hancock screamed, slamming herself down on him in tune with his thrusts, she couldn't believe how good making love with a man could feel.

"Hancock…" Luffy gasped thrusting faster towards her.

"Luffyyyyy…" Hancock gasped, leaning down to grasp him by the head, pulling him to another deep kiss.

All the while, the 2 never stopped thrusting their hips, the wet sounds of lovemaking could be heard clearly throughout the room.

"Hancock! There's something coming again!"

Hancock sat up, doubling the intensity of her rocking, "Come, Luffy! Do it inside! I want to feel all of you!"

Luffy groaned as he felt himself empty inside her, Hancock screaming in ecstasy as she came at the same time.

Hancock collapsed on top of him, both of them breathing hard.

"That… felt so good…" Hancock gasped, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm.

"Hancock… What did we just do?" Luffy panted, feeling winded from all the thrusting.

Hancock giggled, stroking his face softly, "If you stay here for a while, I can teach you more about it."

"Ah… But what about my training?" Luffy frowned.

Hancock sat up, drawing another gasp from both of them as she unintentionally rocked against him again.

"Ha… You just need to learn how to swim right?" She gasped, finding herself unable to resist another round as she started to grind against him again.

"Ah… Ye… Yeah…" Luffy gasped, his member hardening inside her again.

Hancock slammed herself on him with renewed vigor, "Then stay here, I'll teach you how to swim before you go back."

"Ah… Aren't you a Devil Fruit user? Ah… You can't swim either…" Luffy groaned in between her thrusts.

Hancock panted as she leaned down to kiss along the contour of his cheeks, "I'll find a way, just stay here with me and I'll teach you many things."

"O… Ok…" Luffy grunted, weakly thrusting his hips up towards her as they began another round of lovemaking.

Unknown to them, in the corner of the room, 2 sisters spied at the 2 thrusting figures.

"Elder sister is really enjoying it, isn't she?" Sandersonia smiled, peeking over the corner.

"Indeed, just look at her, she doesn't seem to want to let him go at all," Marigold giggled in agreement.

The 2 of them watched the 2 love birds thrust at each other before finally retreating from the room.

"This place might just get a bit more interesting from now on," Sandersonia grinned.


	4. Chapter 4: First Of Many

_A/N: Well, I felt that the other story's pulling quite far ahead so I turned back to deal with this one first. Admittedly, this one took longer to finish than I'd like, I had to rewrite it a couple of times until I was finally satisfied with it._

 _Anyway, enjoy :D_

* * *

Nami glanced around her, wondering where she was. She stood in an empty corridor with a single wooden door in front of her. Before she could decide if she should open the door, the door flung open without warning to reveal an empty room.

"This is your room now," a voice whispered behind as Nami was violently shoved into the small room.

The shark fishman grinned wickedly at her as he stepped in after her. Nami gasped as the empty room was no longer empty, the room became sparsely decorated with a bookshelf, a desk with writing materials and paper.

"Starting from today, you're going to have to draw maps for me, and if you don't, I'll kill one of your friends for each time you disobey me." Arlong gripped her shoulder tightly, as if to remind Nami of his dominance over her.

Nami glanced up at the fishman fearfully, only to see cold, bloodshot eyes stare back at her.

Arlong bent down so that his face was in front of her, "There's no escape for you, my dear Nami. No one's going to rescue you, you're never going to escape from me. You shall be trapped in this room forever."

Nami gasped when the fishman tightened his iron grip on her shoulder, "No escape, Nami. No escape. You're stuck here forever."

Nami pried herself out of his iron grip, backing off from the other end of the room.

"No, no… This can't be… You should've been arrested!" Nami shouted at him.

"No escape Nami, there's no escape." Arlong stepped towards her with a malicious grin on his face.

Nami backed even further until she reached the wall on the other side. She snatched one of the pencils from the table and threw at him, gasping in horror as the pencil flew through him without leaving a mark.

Arlong reached down and gripped her by the neck, raising her to his eye level.

"What did I tell you, Nami? I'll kill your friends if you try to run…" Arlong stepped aside to reveal a window by the side of the room that wasn't there before.

Nami gasped as she saw Cocoyasi village in flames, the smell of burnt flesh prevalent in the air.

"No… No… Gen… Nojiko..." Nami tried to pry the hand away from her throat.

Arlong tossed her into a wall, laughing maniacally as he did so.

"You're mine Nami! There's no escape from me!" Arlong laughed.

Nami got up and ran towards the door, wanting to get as far away from him as possible. Her eyes widened in terror as she realized no matter how hard she ran, she never seemed to get closer to the door.

She risked a glance over her shoulder, finding Arlong walking towards her leisurely, closing the distance between them with each step.

Nami ran even harder but the door just seemed to get further and further away from her.

"No escape, Nami. No escape." Arlong reached out a hand to grab her.

* * *

"NOO!" Nami sat up on the bed, breathing heavily.

She swallowed as she looked around the empty room, finally recognizing it as the room Tashigi had gave her for the night.

She breathed a sigh of relief knowing that she had just been dreaming and she was genuinely free of Arlong.

Nami frowned when she realized she was sweating. She wondered for a moment if she should go take another shower but decided she could do with some fresh air first.

Tossing the blanket aside, she stepped out of her room quietly into the dark corridor.

She shuddered when she remembered the corridor she was standing inside her dream. Immediately shaking those thoughts away, she tiptoed down the corridor to find the stairs that led to the roof.

With the finesse of an experienced thief, she snuck her way past the rooms quietly, reaching the stairs without making a sound.

Nami pushed open the door to the roof with a soft creak, stepping out into the cool night breeze.

She enjoyed the cold air on her skin for a while before realizing she wasn't alone, the other person sitting on the ledge staring straight at her from the far end of the roof.

"Lu… Luffy?" Nami gasped, recognizing her Commodore. "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking," Luffy replied offhandedly, still staring at her.

"Thinking? That's a first, why up here though?" Nami walked towards him.

"I like the wind," Luffy replied simply, looking up at the sky. "What are you doing here, Nami?"

"Had a nightmare, couldn't sleep." Nami sighed, leaning against the ledge of the roof on Luffy's left.

Luffy glanced at her, "Arlong?"

Nami flinched at the name, "How did you know?"

Luffy just shrugged his shoulders, "I guessed."

"And here I thought you were a psychic too," Nami chuckled offhandedly. She turned her head to stare at Luffy, "So what were you thinking about?"

Luffy glanced at Nami, "I met my father just now…"

Nami widened her eyes, she had never thought about Luffy's father before. Sure they just met Garp a few days ago and realized what kind of a monster he was but the thought of who Luffy's father was never even crossed her mind.

"So… Is he a Marine too?" Nami raised an eyebrow.

Luffy shook his head quickly, "He chose to be a criminal…"

"I… I see… That's sad…" Nami didn't know how to console the boy.

Luffy tilted his head at Nami, "Oh, I'm not mad at him or anything, I'm just thinking about what he told me when he met me."

"What did he say?" Nami tried, knowing it might be a sensitive topic for him.

Luffy looked up at the moon above him, "He told me to go out and see the world and realize how corrupt the Government was. He told me people like Nezumi were numerous among the Marines."

Nami frowned, "Who is your dad, exactly?"

Luffy chanced a glance at her, wondering if he should tell her. He made up his mind the moment he remembered about Nami's nightmare.

"Sorry Nami, I can't tell you that now… I really don't want to hide anything from my own crew, but I made a promise to him that I won't go against him…" Luffy smiled sadly.

Nami nodded in understanding, "It's alright, Luffy, I understand. All of us have a past that we might not be proud of." She slapped him on the back, "Hey, I used to be part of Arlong's crew, but you still got me to become a Marine!"

"Shishishi, that's true, thanks Nami!" Luffy grinned sheepishly.

Luffy turned his head to stare out at the ocean in the far end of Loguetown, enjoying the silence of the night.

"What about your own nightmares, Nami?" Luffy asked suddenly.

Nami gave a sigh, "I'll be fine, Arlong's not part of my life anymore after all. I'll get over it eventually."

"Won't you have trouble sleeping then?" Luffy frowned.

"I'll get used to it," Nami waved her hand at him, breathing out another sigh.

Luffy scratched his chin, "Do you want me to help you? One of my teachers taught me a way to relax someone when they have nightmares. Do you want to try?"

Nami stared at him incredulously, "There's no way something that convenient could be true."

"It's true! My teacher did it on me too! Come on, there's no harm right?" Luffy grinned, jumping off the ledge and headed towards the stairs.

"Is it some sort of secret haki power or something?" Nami still didn't believe him but still found herself following him anyway.

"Haki doesn't work that way, Nami," Luffy laughed, walking back to Nami's room with silent footsteps. "Just trust me, you'll feel great."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Hancock was lying face down and nude on her bed, her arms crossed in front to support her head. Luffy was sitting astride her back, hands roaming around her back._

" _How is it, Hancock? Better?" Luffy pressed down on her tight muscles, instantly feeling it relax on his touch._

" _Ooooohh…. It feels soooo good…" Hancock mewled, curling her toes at the pleasure she was subjected to._

 _Luffy grinned as he ran his hands up her back again, slowly caressing along her sides, feeling her tense up at his touch before relaxing again._

" _Luffy… You've gotten so good at this…" Hancock gasped breathlessly._

" _I have you for a teacher after all," Luffy chuckled, leaning down to peck her on the cheek._

 _Hancock sighed in bliss, after convincing him to stay at Amazon Lily for his swimming training, she had taught him many things in the art of seduction. In just a few days, she had already fallen all over for him again once he started using her own tricks on her._

 _The massage was one thing she enjoyed using on Luffy before, it always made him putty in her hands. But when it was used against her, she couldn't help but become a puddle of bliss._

 _Unknown to her, Luffy wasn't actually actively trying to seduce her either. More than anything, he was just regurgitating whatever she had taught him when she asks for it. Seducing girls really isn't high up on his priority list, if it's even up there at all. The only reasons he would indulge her in his 'seduction techniques' was to make her happy. That, and also Hancock herself asked for it._

" _Luffy," Hancock whispered, turning on her back as Luffy got off her. She spreaded her legs and held her arms open for him, showing her flawless body to him in all its naked glory._

" _Take me once more."_

 _There was nothing Luffy could do other than to oblige her._

* * *

Nami laid down on the bed on her stomach, wondering what Luffy had in mind for her. He had told her to lie down on her bed while he went back to his room to get some things ready for her.

Luffy soon returned with a bottle of clear liquid in his hands, raising an eyebrow when he realized that Nami was still dressed.

"Nami, I need you to take off your clothes," Luffy told her offhandedly.

Nami gaped at her Commodore, not believing that the boy in front of her had just ordered her to strip.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Nami yelled at him, throwing a pillow which Luffy easily caught.

Luffy frowned, "I'm supposed to give you a massage, and I can't do that when you're still dressed…"

Nami finally realized what the bottle in his hands were and her cheeks reddened slightly, "Well then say so from the start! I don't need to hear such misleading things from you!"

She went to grab a few towels from the nearby dresser and got back on her bed, glaring at Luffy when she realized his eyes never left her.

"Well?" Nami frowned.

Luffy tilted his head at her, "Well, what?"

"I'm going to undress, aren't you going to look away?!" Nami threw another pillow at him.

"So troublesome…" Luffy sighed, ducking under the pillow before turning his back towards her.

Nami continued glaring at his back while she undressed herself, folding her clothes neatly on the side table. She spreaded a towel on the bed while folding a towel to cover her behind.

"I'm fine now," Nami sighed, laying down on top of the bed on her stomach.

Luffy turned back, lifting his eyebrow slightly at the towels. Hancock always bared herself during her massage sessions.

He just shrugged thinking he'll deal with it as he goes along and climbed on to the bed quickly, uncorking the bottle in his hands.

Nami shivered as soon as Luffy drip the oil on her back, feeling the coolness of the liquid flow over her skin.

As soon as he was satisfied with the amount of oil on her back, Luffy got to work with his hands, slowly running his hands along her spine to her shoulders before coming back down from her sides.

Nami's toes curled slightly at the contact, even just spreading the oil over her back felt great to her.

She had to stifle a moan when he finally started kneading her tense muscles, relaxing each one he came across.

Nami couldn't believe it, she had been subjected to multiple massage sessions in the past but none of them were as pleasurable as the one he was giving now.

"Lu… Luffy… You can't have learned this… In the Marines did you?" Nami gasped as Luffy began working on her shoulders.

Luffy hid a grin, "Nah, I learnt this from another teacher of mine and most definitely not from the Marines."

"Oh, good…" Nami groaned, feeling his hands run down her back. She shook away the image of Garp doing this for his grandson.

Luffy moved himself down the bed, dripping another batch of oil along her legs.

Nami shivered slightly when his hands ran down her leg, coating it with the oil. She wondered it if would have been a better idea to leave her underwear on but the thought dissipated as soon as Luffy's hands ran up her thigh, achingly close to her sex.

Normally she would have turned around to smack him right about now, but the pleasure he was giving her was mindblowing. Her whole body had turned into a puddle of pleasure at his touch.

Unknown to the both of them, the oil itself was made by Hancock to increase the sensitivity and arousal of the one receiving the massage. Though she may not look like it, Hancock was really quite the masochist.

Nami's breaths were coming out in small pants by the time Luffy moved on to her other leg, coating it in the oil as well. Nami gritted her teeth to stifle her moans of pleasure as his hands caressed her thigh, she was painfully aware that she was getting aroused by his touch by the minute.

Luffy lifted the towel aside, displaying her bare cheeks to him without shame. Nami didn't even have the sense in her to protest the move as she was too immersed in the pleasure.

Closing her legs together, Luffy ran his hands up her legs again to knead into her prominent cheeks, drawing small moans from her. The unmistakable smell of her arousal started to fill the air.

Nami gripped the bedsheets, eyes shut tightly as she fully immersed herself in the pleasure, her nightmares long forgotten. Instead, all of her attention was focused on Luffy's hands as they ran up her legs again and again, bringing small sparks of arousal to her.

Luffy himself was fully concentrated on the massage that Hancock had taught him so long ago, not even noticing the erotic moans Nami was trying her best to suppress.

When he felt fully satisfied with her back, he stood up on the bed and moved towards her head, kneeling down in front of her.

By this point of time, Nami had already lost all sense of surroundings and was fully immersed in the pleasure she felt just from his touch.

"Nami, I need you to flip over now," Luffy tapped her shoulder.

She obediently flipped herself over, not even caring that she had just bared herself to him. She watched him with half-lidded eyes as he covered her torso with the oil again, spilling a generous amount over her breasts.

She moaned louder than she meant to when his hands finally descended upon those two mounds, squeezing and tweaking them. Nami made no move to stop him, it seemed to her to be a shame if the pleasure was stopped now.

Luffy roamed his hands painfully slowly around her body, the smell of Nami's arousal already filled up the whole room.

"Luffy… Oh Luffy, wait… I can't…" Nami gasped.

She reached up and grabbed Luffy by the neck, pulling him into a heated kiss at the spur of the moment.

Luffy's eyes widened when he realized what she did, but slowly found himself relaxing into the kiss as well.

She pulled him down on to the bed beside her, lips never leaving his as she climbed on top of him, straddling him.

She broke the kiss with a gasp, finally coming to her senses.

"No… Luffy… This isn't… I didn't mean to… I'm sorry…" Nami fumbled, staring down at herself.

During the time she was a thief, she had used all sorts of tricks to get what she wanted, including seduction of course. Despite that, she had given herself one ironclad rule to never lay with a man to preserve the last shred of her dignity she had. Sure she tempted them with her body, but she never allowed any of them close enough to do the final deed.

She had stolen from many kinds of people in the past, and many of them caved in the moment she offered her body to them. She only saw these people as stepping stones to reach her final goal of freeing her village and never in a romantic light.

But now before her lay her savior, the one who had plucked her from her depths of despair and shed light into her future. It was painfully clear to her that there was no reason for Luffy to help her; he had known she was a thief from the start, not to mention their less than ideal first meeting with each other.

But he treated her well and trusted her enough to welcome her back with open arms.

She made up her mind there and then, if he wanted it, he could take what was hers. She owed him that much, at least.

"Luffy… Does this bother you?" Nami leaned into him, face inches away from his.

"Not really," Luffy said honestly, staring back into her eyes. His massage sessions with Hancock usually end up like this anyway.

That was the cue for her to mash her lips against his once more, wrapping her arms behind his neck.

She tilted her head to the side and her tongue found its way past his lips, entwining itself with his own. Luffy wrapped his hands around her back, eliciting a soft moan from her with his touch.

Nami rolled her tongue in his mouth, tasting every part of it she could. Her hips were gyrating slightly against him, grinding against his semi-erection.

She broke the kiss, sitting up while reaching back to grab his hands.

"Luffy… Touch me more, please…" Nami gasped, leading his hands to her bosoms.

Luffy obliged as he immediately set to work on them, squeezing them and running his thumbs around her erected nipples.

Nami bit down on her finger to stifle her scream of pleasure, rocking her hips against his. With the oil already rubbed into her skin, she was more sensitive than normal.

With his right hand, Luffy reached down in between her legs and slipped a finger inside her sopping wet slit.

Nami arched her back in pleasure, gasping at the sudden intrusion. She had done it by herself before, but never did she know that having another person doing it for you could feel so different.

She fell back on top of him, kissing Luffy and moaning into his mouth as he continued to finger her, her hips rocking against his hand in perfect sync.

Luffy added another finger inside her, thrusting both fingers deep into her. She screamed into his mouth as she felt herself orgasm, her walls tightening around his fingers.

She collapsed on her back beside him, gasping for breath as she winded down from the explosion of pleasure.

Luffy got up on an elbow, smiling down at her knowingly. Nami returned his look, feeling the heat rise up from between her legs again.

"It's my first time," Nami sighed contentedly.

Luffy remembered Hancock saying something about being gentle on first times, though he can't remember what kind of first time she was talking about. He only remembered that she was suspended in the air with a rope around her wrist.

He looked down and noticed her spreading her legs open for him, opening up her arms to embrace him as well.

He got the message as clear as day.

He tore off his pants and shrugged off his shirt, positioning himself in between her legs. He aimed his member at her opening, slowly rubbing it along her slit.

Nami moaned as she pushed herself towards him, aching to feel him inside of her.

Luffy pushed himself inside her slowly, feeling her walls parting way slowly to allow him entry.

A little way inside, Luffy felt a slight resistance upon his entry that he had never felt with the other girls. He looked down at Nami who was biting down on her arm. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments before she gave him a quick nod to go ahead.

With a slight grunt, Luffy pushed himself deeper inside her, breaking her hymen and sheathing himself fully.

Nami screamed into her arm, her legs instantly wrapping around his hips while arching her back at the same time. The moment she felt the tip hit her womb right after her hymen broke, her own senses overloaded with a mix of pain and pleasure.

She screamed into her arm, not even sure if it was for the pain or the intense pleasure she was feeling.

"Nami?" Luffy frowned, spotting the trickle of blood that was slowly oozing out of her. "Did… Did I hurt you?"

Nami shook her head quickly, still not trusting herself to speak. She tightened her legs around him, showing him she didn't want him to pull out.

Luffy got the message and leaned down to suck on a nipple softly, earning moans of approval from her.

"Just… give me some time… to adjust…" Nami moaned. She could feel his pulsating member deep within her, gasping as Luffy continued his ministrations on her other nipple.

Nami never felt this sensitive before, it was as though her whole body's erogenous zones responded in unison to each of Luffy's touch. Nami shuddered as she had another mini orgasm just from Luffy's tweaking of her nipple.

"I can't… Luffy… Just give it to me! I'm going crazy!" Nami grasped his arms tightly.

Luffy obliged immediately, pulling out his member before slamming it back into her.

Nami could barely stifle her scream as her whole body spasmed from another orgasm. She quickly pushed her hands against his chest, stopping him from slamming her any further.

"Oh god, wait Luffy! I can't hold my voice down like this, we'll wake the whole building!"

Luffy raised an eyebrow at her, "Shall we stop then?"

"No!" Nami shouted with a little bit more force than she intended. "Let me up first."

Luffy pulled out of her without hesitation, drawing another groan of pleasure from Nami.

She flipped herself over one her knees. presenting her ass up to him, "Put it in this way."

Luffy reached his hands forward and gripped her hips tightly, slamming himself forward without so much as a warning.

Nami buried her face into the pillow as she screamed her lungs out, using it to muffle her cries. She could feel her walls tightening down on him, trying its best to milk him.

He pulled out slowly, drawing whimpers from Nami as she felt him leave her, her insides suddenly painfully empty.

With a slight grunt, he hammered into her again, this time pushing it all the way to the tip of her womb, kissing it lightly.

Nami screamed once more into her pillow as she climaxed again, her juices spewing out from her on to Luffy's waist, drenching the both of them.

Nami began rocking her hips back into Luffy's thrusts with increasing fervour, shuddering from each orgasm she achieved from each thrust. She could tell from the tightening of Luffy's grip that he was close too and she wanted nothing but to feel him pour out his seed inside of her.

"Nami... I'm close!" Luffy warned.

Nami responded by slamming her hips back into him, moaning as she felt him reach even deeper inside her.

With a final thrust of his hips, Luffy groaned as he emptied himself inside of her, painting her insides white with his liquid..

Nami screamed as she felt the biggest orgasm she ever felt rock through her body, her hands gripping on the pillow so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

Nami collapsed on the bed, her hips giving way to exhaustion as Luffy pulled himself out of her wet, slopping sex.

Nami mewled contentedly as she stayed spread eagled on the bed, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm.

Nami rolled her head to her side just as Luffy laid down beside her, beaming at her.

"So how did it feel?" Luffy grinned proudly. Hancock had taught him that he should always attend to the girl right after sex, the aftercare was important.

"Who... taught you this? It can't be... Captain Hina?" Nami gasped.

"Shishishi, of course not! I told you it's not from the Marines," Luffy laughed.

"Then... who?" Nami sidled closer to him, wanting to feel his touch again.

"Sorry, it's someone who I can't say either." Luffy smiled apologetically. "It might inconvenience her if others found out she taught me about this."

Nami gripped his shoulder tightly, "So I wasn't your first woman?"

Luffy tilted his head at her, "Er... no. I saw my first woman a few years ago, my hometown had quite a lot of women."

"I didn't mean that! I meant if I was the first girl you did this with," Nami slapped him lightly on his arm.

"Oh, well... That's still a no though, my teacher was my first," Luffy scratched his head sheepishly.

Nami couldn't help but feel rather disappointed at that fact, she wondered briefly who was the fortunate 'teacher' that managed to snap up his first time. She decided it didn't matter, he was here with her now and the possibility of doing this again enchanted her.

"Luffy, do you think... we can do this again? Some other time maybe?" Nami gripped his arm.

"Of course, I did say I'll help you with your nightmares," Luffy beamed back at her.

Nami frowned slightly, "No, I don't want you to do it just because I have nightmares... I'm asking if you enjoy this enough just to do it again because you want to."

"Ah, well... If you don't mind, I guess..." Luffy grinned.

"I most definitely do," Nami stared straight into his eyes.

"It's ok then," Luffy pecked her on the forehead.

"We can't let the others know about this," Nami cuddled him, entwining her legs with his.

"If that's what you want," Luffy patted her head, while his other arm wrapped around her waist.

"Yes, please," Nami sighed contentedly, closing her eyes.

It wasn't long before Nami fell into the most blissful sleep she had in years, feeling safe at last in Luffy's arms.

Luffy himself would leave the bed moments before dawn to return to his room, abiding her request to keep their night together a secret.


	5. Chapter 5: Playing Doctor

_A/N: Here's another one for Nami. Enjoy :)_

* * *

On board the Marine ship Going Merry, the discipline could be said to be rather lax compared to most other Marine ships. The crew consider themselves more of a family rather than just colleagues, their Commodore their friend rather than just a superior.

But of course, it still has it rules, like how males were absolutely forbidden to enter the female cabin. Still in times of need, there would always be exceptions to this rule, like how the previously mentioned Commodore is currently lying in the bed of thus mentioned female cabin.

Right beside Luffy who was confined to the bed piled high with blankets, Vivi sat beside him with a pail of cool water by her side. Carefully dipping the cloth into the water to prevent any spills and wringing it dry with her delicate hands. She continued the meticulous task of dabbing Luffy's sweat-drenched forehead with the cool towel.

She smiled a little as a soft bubble escaped from one of Luffy's nostrils, mumbling something about meat under his breath.

Vivi turned when she heard a small crack from behind, smiling when she saw Nami opening the door with a bowl of food in her hand.

Nami approached the bed while balancing the bowl in the palm of her hand, "How is he?"

Vivi frowned, wiping her hands dry with another towel she had at the side, "He's better... For now at least... Smoker's doctor gave him some pills to stabilize the fever but it's still not completely gone. At least he's not having his coughing fits anymore. He says this is only temporary though, soon he won't be able to move again."

"It's not contagious right?"

"Not at all, or at least that's what the doctor believes." Vivi shrugged.

"Perfect. Well, I'll take over for the night, Captain Smoker is waiting outside to take you over to his ship."

"I feel bad imposing on them…"

Nami waved her hand, "It's fine, we only have two beds here anyway. Can't have you without a bed for the night."

Vivi smiled wryly, eyeing the other only empty bed in the room. "You sure sleeping in the same room as him is ok?"

Nami tilted her head quizzically, "Why not? We already know it's not contagious."

"No… I mean… You know, alone in a room with a guy… He might do something?"

Nami fought to keep the grin under control, "Believe me Vivi, the only thing he is prone to hurting right now is himself. The one with the highest probability who might do such indecent things is our dear chef and as perverted as he is, he still wouldn't force himself on anyone."

Vivi giggled, "True, well then, good night Nami."

Nami waved the princess goodbye before setting the bowl of porridge beside the bed, visibly relaxing when she hears the soft click of the door closing behind her.

"Now for you, mister," Nami poked Luffy softly on the nose.

The navigator took over where the princess had left off, slowly wiping the sweat off of Luffy's brow.

She sighed as she looked at the sleeping face of her Commodore, "Always working so hard for us… Would it hurt if you just took a break or something? Stupid Luffy…"

Nami dumped the towel back into the pail when she found herself staring at Luffy's face.

She pouted and started pinching his cheek, "Really now, you're working too hard! Where was the carefree idiot that I had thought you to be?"

Sighing for the upteenth time, she let go of her Commodore's cheek and sat down beside him.

"Well… I guess I don't hate this side of you either…"

Nami leaned forward and pecked his forehead, a slight smile on her lips.

"Luffy taking advantage of me? She has no idea," Nami grinned, thoughts on what she had planned for tonight dyeing her cheeks pink.

There was a slight movement beneath her and she looked down to see Luffy stirring awake from his slumber.

Luffy's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, "Nami?"

"Yes, Luffy?"

"Are we there yet?" He tried sitting up.

Nami put a hand on his chest, preventing him from rising all the way.

"You don't worry about that, you brought together this crew so you better trust us to be able to do our jobs."

Luffy sighed, turning his head to the bowl beside the bed.

Nami giggled, "And the second thing on your mind goes to food. Sanji made porridge for you, but it's still hot so let it cool for a while."

Luffy nodded in understanding, "Thanks Nami. You don't need to wait for me, I can feed myself later."

"Perhaps, but you need to feed _me_."

"What?"

As Luffy was still in the midst of comprehending her words, Nami gripped the edge of the blanket and tossed it off the bed, revealing Luffy's half naked form to her.

"Na… Nami? What are you-"

Nami silenced her Commodore by straddling him, a lascivious smile on her lips as she looked down at the prey she was about to take advantage of.

"Don't you think it's been a long time since we last did it? Ever since Vivi came, we couldn't do it in here anymore."

Luffy shuddered under Nami's lust filled gaze, memories replaying back the short few days when they left Logue town. The navigator would sneak into the men's room, wake him up, then lead him back to her room to share their pleasures before having Luffy stumble back into his own bed.

"Err… Nami… Out-"

Nami quickly silenced him with a deep kiss, her hands gripping to the sides of his head and ruffling through his hair as her tongue pushed its way into his mouth, enticing his to enter her own.

Only after a full minute did Nami pull away, a trail of their saliva still joining their lips to each other.

Nami licked her lips seductively, "You made me fall for you, so you better take responsibility for it."

"But outside…"

Luffy's protests melted away as Nami begun pulling her shirt over her head, tossing the clothing behind her and snapping her bra off unceremoniously.

"Grab them," Nami commanded.

Luffy complied, but not in the barbaric way that one may expect from him. He gently teased and caressed her glorious mounds, running his thumbs over her sensitive erected nipples while also teasing her along her sides, drawing out moans of pleasure from her.

The navigator yelped in pleasure when her Commodore pinched one of her nipples, slowly torturing her to her inevitable release.

Luffy pulled himself up, softly biting down on one of her teats.

Nami's thighs clamped tightly around his waist as a wave of pleasure struck her without mercy, her love juices spilled out between her legs as she grinded herself on her lover.

"God… Luffy… MORE!"

Nami mashed her lips against his, pushing him back down on the bed again. Her hands wrapped around his head while her hips continued grinding back and forth, slowly but surely bringing Luffy's own member to erection.

Nami parted her lips, her tongue darting out for a second to brush against his.

The Commodore wasted no time in accepting the invitation, his tongue pushing past both their lips to join hers in a slow dance, tasting every part of her mouth.

The need to breathe finally separated them as they both gasped for air, eyes locked on to each other.

Nami pushed herself on to her feet and discarded her skirt the same way she had her shirt, taking a moment to bask in Luffy's surprise as the youth realized she had worn nothing underneath.

"Now, it seems one of us is rather overdressed. Let's fix that, shall we?" Nami grinned, proceeding to tear off her Commodore's pants from his waist and revealing his full mast.

"Nami... "

Luffy began reaching for her but the navigator swatted his hand away mischievously.

"Oh no, you're the one that's sick, so let me take care of you."

Luffy saw the predatory glint in her eyes as she tucked her hair behind her ear, opening her mouth wide and instantly bringing his full member into her mouth.

Luffy gasped as he felt the comfortable warmth enveloping his member, tossing his head back in pleasure as his lover bobbed her head up and down to a rhythm only she could hear.

She released him from her mouth with a loud pop and was flattered to hear the whimper that came from above her. She gripped her Commodore's pole with her left hand and began pumping it slowly, neither allowing him to go soft nor climax.

She reached to her side and gripped a small bottle she had prepared beforehand, popping the cork off with her right thumb and dripping its contents generously over his member. All the while, her left hand never stopped its pumping motion.

"What is that?" Luffy gasped, feeling his rod warm under her ministrations.

"The massage oil you used on me," Nami said as-a-matter-of-factly.

When she was satisfied with coating the entire dick with the oil, she got up on her knees and positioned her dripping sex over it. A small drop of her love juice dripped down to join the oil that now glistened on her lover's cock.

"Want it?" Nami teased.

Luffy nodded dumbly.

The navigator dropped herself until her hips collided with his.

"Ahhhh…." Nami moaned in bliss. "It's been too long."

Luffy gasped in pleasure as he felt her walls tighten around him, holding him still. Feeling two palms on his chest, he looked up to see the unmistakable fires of lust blazing in Nami's eyes.

He felt her lifting her hips off him, her hands keeping her steady as she slowly released his member out of her wet sopping sex.

Just as he thought she might lift herself all the way, she slammed her hips back down again, causing both of them to moan out in pleasure.

"Oh you like that? I know I do," Nami moaned, repeating the movement again without waiting for an answer.

The rhythmic sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room as Nami continued her sensual ministrations on her lover, now adding in the rolling of her hips to further drive him off the edge. Both his hands now roamed her chest, giving her spikes of pleasure whenever his hands pinched a nipple.

All too soon, the familiar pressure began building up between Luffy's legs.

"Nami!"

"Inside! Give it to me! INSIDE!"

Luffy arced his back as he felt himself empty inside of her. Nami screamed out his name the moment the first spurt coated the inside of her walls, bringing her to orgasm at the same time. They held that position for a few seconds, both of them screaming out their pleasures as they rode each other to ecstasy.

Nami finally collapsed on top of her lover, purring in content. She looked up and gave a peck on his cheek, enjoying the feeling of his member still within her.

Slowly, she laid down beside her lover, his cock pulling free of its confines with a pop. The navigator spreaded her legs open to observe her handiwork, chuckling when she saw the liquid oozing out of her.

"That's a lot you came inside Luffy, aren't you held back yourself?"

Hearing no answer, she glanced to her side to see Luffy looming over her, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Luffy? What are you-"

Luffy pulled her legs from under her, resting her ankles on his shoulders. He lowered himself down on top of her, his hands on either side of her head as he mushed his lips against hers.

All of her protests were immediately forgotten as she melted into the embrace, her hands and legs wrapping around her lover for round two.

Luffy slowly guided his hips downwards, his still rock hard pole just barely pushing at her oozing entrance.

Painfully slowly, he pushed himself in.

Nami's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her toes curled in pleasure at the penetration. With his slow movements, she could feel every inch of it entering her as it sought out her deepest parts.

Most of the time during their love making, she would be the one on top. But when her Commodore takes charge, Nami would have no choice but to melt into a puddle of pleasure.

"Ahhhh… Riiiiight there…" She moaned when Luffy finally sheathed himself inside her. She already knew what was to come and with expectant eyes, urged him on.

Grinning, Luffy began pulling out with excruciating slowness, causing Nami to go into another fit of pleasure. She gripped the sheets tightly as she stifled the scream inside her from spilling out, though the juices from her sex could not be stopped.

When the tip of his member was at her entrance, Luffy began to push himself deep in again, enjoying the little moans of pleasure that Nami was giving off beneath him. This time though, he started withdrawing before he fully entered her, ignoring the mewls of protest.

Nami wrapped her arms around the neck of her lover, pulling him in for another heated kiss.

This time, Luffy slammed himself inside of her, feeling her scream into his mouth as his rod hit her deepest parts.

He began pistoning himself in and out of her, all the while maintaining the lip lock. Wet splashes could be heard every time he slammed himself into Nami as she came over and over again, soaking both Luffy and the sheets with her love juices.

With a roar, Luffy slammed himself into her one final time before painting her insides white once more. Nami blacked out from the pleasure that crashed into her as she felt herself go limp for a second before her senses returned, her hands gripping tightly onto her Commodore.

Utterly spent, Luffy collapsed on top of Nami, his breaths coming out in large gasps.

It took Nami a minute before she finally winded down enough to take notice of her surroundings. She glanced at her lover on top of her and giggled when she found him already fast asleep. She hadn't expected him to still possess this much stamina even when he was sick.

Carefully, she rolled him onto his back and tucked him into bed, settling down beside him to cuddle. With a final peck on his cheek, she settled down to sleep in his arms.

What she didn't notice was the soft clicking of a door closing behind her.


	6. Chapter 6: Sumptuous Feast

_A/N: Finally one with more than one girl. Enjoy :D_

* * *

"Come on! Everybody sing along now!" Luffy laughed as he danced on the table. Both Usopp and Chopper were dancing and singing along beside him, the former was balancing a mountain of plates on his nose at the same time.

The Alabastan Guards who stood at rigid attention at the beginning were now dancing and singing along to Luffy's tune, even king Cobra himself clapped along and laughed at the Marines' antics.

Luffy pulled Smoker up to the table despite his protests and made him dance along as well, sending Hina into a laughing fit.

Usopp then started showcasing his marksman skills by shooting various pieces of fruit off of people's heads while Chopper showed off his various transformation forms, inciting another round of cheering.

The dining table thus became an impromptu stage that the Strawhats dragged everyone into performing their various talents, even Pell and Chaka were roped in.

As everyone was occupied with the performance, Luffy caught Hina signaling him to follow her as she slipped out one of the doors of the hall.

He made sure that no one was paying attention to him before sneaking over to the door as silently as he could.

Nami however had spotted her Commodore's actions and watched him slip out of the banquet quietly. Curious as to why the party loving Marine would actually take the initiative to be the first to leave a party, she snuck her way to the door as well.

The door opens to a large corridor, turning corners on both sides with no Luffy in sight.

Trusting her instinct, the navigator followed the corridor to the right, making sure not to make a sound as her thieving skills kicked into gear.

As she was about to turn the corner, a distinct moan stopped her feet.

Her curiosity piqued, she peeked around the corner to see Luffy being pinned against the wall by none other than Hina.

The female Captain had worn a tight-fitting black gown that reached to her feet held up by two lace shoulder straps to the banquet, giving Sanji a similar reaction when he had seen Nami in her dress.

But now the front of the skirt was bunched up at her waist and her shoulder straps hung loosely by her sides, the bodice pulled down to reveal a voluptuous bust pressed against Luffy's own bare chest. Hina had her arms thrown around her lover's neck as she mashed her lips against his, wet kissing sounds emanating from between their lips.

On closer inspection, Nami realised both Marine officers' hips were joined together, Hina's a bit angled and elevated as she wrapped a smooth leg around Luffy's waist. The Marine Captain was moving her hips in slow circles, wet dewy liquid already sliding down her thigh. It took no genius to figure out what was currently embedded inside her.

The two broke the kiss for air as Hina increased her hip's speed, not caring that the sound of flesh hitting flesh seemed to echo down the corridor.

"Hina… why here?" Luffy gasped from in between her thrusting.

"A personal reward for Hina's hero," Hina moaned, resting her head on her lover's shoulder. "Come on, do Hina harder, you know Hina likes it rougher."

Luffy grasped her waist with both hands and proceeded to thrust his hips as well, causing Hina to spasm from an orgasm.

"Luffy! Don't stop! Oh… Please don't stop!" she moaned.

Luffy obliged and continued thrusting his hips against her, moaning with her as Hina bit his ear softly.

Nami was rather surprised when she found herself getting more aroused rather than enraged by the scene, slipping a hand into her dress to rub against her clit in tune with Luffy's thrusts. She stifled her moans by biting down on a finger, her hips rocking back and forth as she continued to peek at the erotic scene.

Luffy lifted the Captain with both hands and began pistoning even harder into her, silencing her screams with a deep kiss. Hina screamed into his mouth as her legs wrapped tighter around his waist, not allowing him to pull out of her as she orgasmed a second time.

The Commodore spun on his heels and pushed the Captain against the wall, breaking away from the kiss to marvel at Hina's slovenly figure.

"Ah… Ha… Are you… cumming soon?" Hina gasped out, her hands grasping on to Luffy's shoulders tightly.

Luffy nodded without slowing down his hips.

"Let it out… inside… like you always do!" Hina screamed, her hands gripping tightly on her lover.

Luffy groaned as he felt her walls tighten around his member, trying its best to milk him. Losing all resistance, he let his floodgates open with a final thrust and emptied his seed inside of her.

Hina threw her head back as the torrent of pleasure hit her, her walls gripping her lover's cock firmly as she felt herself orgasm as well.

Around the corner, Nami fought down the scream that almost spilled past her lips as she came from her fingers, briefly envious of Hina having the real thing penetrating her.

"That was wonderful, Luffy," Hina breathed, kissing her lover's lips.

Luffy noticed that she made no move to release her legs that was wrapped around his waist.

"One more?" Luffy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hina smiled coyly when she heard him, "You know Hina so well."

Nami decided to make herself scarce before she was found, tidying herself before scampering back to the banquet hall, ignoring the soft moans that echoed behind her.

* * *

That night, Nami sat on her bed while replaying what she had seen in her head. She knew she wasn't Luffy's first woman and never expected to be his last. They couldn't even be considered as a couple though Nami could not deny having entertained the thought of it before.

But what truly surprised her was that the stoic and cool headed Hina had laid her hands on him as well and from their conversation, it was not their first time making love. Moreover from the first time she had slept with Luffy, he had told her Hina was not his first woman either. Since she could not imagine Luffy taking the initiative, she could only come to the conclusion that Hina was the one to jump on him.

Nami thought about how she felt about this revelation. She was definitely not angry and neither does she feel she was lied to. She never felt Luffy was exclusive to her and in fact, she was not confident of handling Luffy all by herself.

The navigator then thought about Hina, she does not feel hate towards her although there was a little bit of jealousy towards the fact that Hina knew Luffy longer and spent more time with him. She took comfort in the fact that since Luffy is now her direct superior, she would naturally spend more time with Luffy as compared to Hina now.

At that time, the door opened and Hina stepped into the room, a towel hanging loosely from her shoulders signifying her return from the bath. She had shed her formal clothes to a more comfortable set of loose T-shirt and pants.

Nami was not surprised by her presence since the king had given the Marines rooms for the night and the females were sharing the same room.

The two Marines nodded to each other in acknowledgement as Hina hung her towel at a nearby stand before walking to the bed beside Nami.

Nami watched the Captain settle down on her bed, causing the latter to raise an eyebrow at her when she realised Nami was staring at her.

Taking a breath, Nami asked, "Captain Hina, may I ask what your relationship with my Commodore is?"

Hina tilted her head quizzically, "Hm? Didn't Hina say before? We are just friends."

"I don't suppose the friendship comes with benefits?"

Hina raised an eyebrow at her question before her eyes widened as she understood. Her lips curled into a devilish smile as she crossed her arms, pushing up her chest at the same time.

"You saw us," the Captain stated coyly.

Nami noted there was no shame or anger in her voice, but actual satisfaction.

Nami twirled a strand of hair, avoiding Hina's gaze, "It was hard not to notice the moans in the corridor…"

Hina's grin grew wider, "So he's done it with you too?"

Nami spluttered, not expecting the reaction that she got which only made the Captain giggle.

"He feels great doesn't he? Especially when he takes control and makes you a sloppy mess."

Nami shook her hands, "No… I… I never…"

Hina smirked at the flustered navigator, "You don't need to lie, I can tell. I was once in your shoes too. Tell me, how was your first time with him? He took you from behind, didn't he?"

Nami clamped her mouth shut, wondering how she knew.

Hina stood up from her bed and advanced on the navigator, like a wolf stalking a caged prey.

"How did it feel to have his hand roam all over you, feel his breath on your neck as you feel him inside of you?"

The Captain climbed onto Nami's bed, a finger tracing along her thigh.

"How did it feel to be pushed down by him and ravaged mercilessly?"

Nami turned around and ran for the door, not even sure why she was even running in the first place. But before she could even get three steps away, a pair of manacles appeared on her legs and tripped her face first on to the bed next to her own.

As she struggled to get up, another pair of manacles wrapped around her wrists and Hina appeared behind her, gripping her arm from behind.

The Captain turned the navigator around on her back, a lecherous glint flashing in her eyes.

"Hina is his lover," Hina declared proudly, straddling the navigator. "Admit it, you are too."

Nami stared up at Hina, still keeping her mouth shut.

Hina only giggled at her defiance, leaning down and placing her lips beside her ear, "It's fine if you don't admit it, I have ways of making you talk."

Nami gasped as she felt a hand grasp her bosom, a thumb running over her nipple.

"What are you doing?!" Nami demanded, trying to wriggle free from her captor.

Hina ignored her as she grasped one of Nami's breasts in her hand, playfully massaging it in slow circles as she snaked her tongue out to lick her neck, drawing soft moans from the navigator.

The Captain planted a kiss on Nami's cheek before pushing herself up, smiling mischievously down at her.

"A sensitive one aren't you?"

"I… I don't like girls…" Nami protested weakly.

"Neither does Hina," Hina giggled, stripping out of her shirt to let her breasts bounce free. She traced a finger along Nami's jaw, sending shivers down her spine.

"But Hina likes Luffy's girls."

She snaked a hand into Nami's shorts without warning, ruthlessly attacking the navigator's clit.

Nami bucked her hips as she felt a wave of pleasure hit her, moaning out in pleasure.

"Cumming from just having your clit teased? Luffy has trained you well," Hina laughed.

The Captain slithered off of the gasping navigator and tore off her pants before helping Nami out of hers, grinning uncontrollably when she saw the wet stain on Nami's pants.

Hina spread the navigator's legs wide, admiring the colour of her prey's pussy before sticking two fingers in unceremoniously.

Nami screamed in pleasure as she felt Hina's fingers attack her G-spot immediately, her juices spewing out onto the bed sheets.

"Did he do this too? Made you cum again and again from his fingers?"

Nami bit her lip as she fought to keep her voice in while enduring the pleasure.

"Or maybe, Luffy sucked on your cute little button while doing it?"

Nami's eyes widened as she looked down between her legs, only to see the Captain smirking at her before burying her face in between the navigator's legs.

Hina first sucked on Nami's clit before rolling the nub with her tongue, teasing it softly while her fingers pistoned in and out of Nami's sopping wet snatch. It was what Luffy would have done to her to melt her into a puddle of bliss.

"AAHHHHHHH!" Nami screamed, cumming for the third time in a row.

Hina wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she admired her work, smiling when she sees Nami's face.

"So did he? Did Luffy do it with you?" Hina grinned.

"No…." Nami denied through clenched teeth.

Hina rolled her eyes, "Hina thinks you are just being stubborn now, is it that bad to admit that you have shared a bed with him?"

Hina pulled Nami's shirt up, revealing her breasts and obviously erected nipples, her mouth descending on one while her hand remained between the navigator's legs.

Nami sucked in a mouthful of air as she braced herself against the pleasure that hit her once more, trying her best not to rock her hips against the Captain's hand.

Hina released the nipple and smirked at her, "Just by looking at how you're reacting right now, Hina knows you definitely slept with Luffy. Hina has the same reactions when Luffy does this after all."

"You called me, Hina?"

Both girls whipped their heads towards the voice that appeared from the doorway, freezing when they saw a stupefied Luffy standing at the entrance with his mouth hung open loosely.

A few tense seconds passed before Luffy started edging his way out to the corridor while closing the door.

"Wait! It's not what it looks like!" Nami screamed at the door, which only prompted Luffy to close it faster.

Hina leapt forward and yanked the door open, pulling Luffy back into the room before slamming the door shut behind her.

Luffy raised his hands in surrender, "wait, I didn't see anything… I just thought Hina was calling me…"

The female Marine descended upon him, prying his hands out of his face before delivering a sinfully deep kiss on his lips.

Nami could only stare at the erotic scene from the bed as the two Marine officers made out on the floor. When it was clear Luffy was not resisting her advances, Hina's hands began roaming around her lover's body, sneaking underneath his shirt to tease his nipples.

Hina pulled back from her lover, licking her lips seductively, "so my dear Luffy, have you made Nami yours?"

Luffy looked at his navigator but Hina was quick to pull his face back to her.

"No, no, just tell me without looking at her"

Luffy recalled his old promise to keep their relationship a secret, he was not exactly sure if she wanted to keep it a secret from Hina either but decided to play it safe, shaking his head quickly.

Hina smiled slightly at his answer, as though it was the one she was expecting all along.

"In that case, I'm sure your navigator wouldn't mind if we continued our little love making."

Without waiting for a response, Hina pressed her lips against Luffy's once more, her hands moving to pull off his clothes. In no time at all, Luffy was as naked as the day he was born.

Nami could not help but be entranced by how Hina was handling Luffy, the way her head tilts to kiss her lover while her hands roamed his body, fingertips brushing against his erect member from time to time drawing sight moans from him. The only thing her Commodore could do was to sit there and take it all, his hands busy with supporting the weight of both of them as Hina leaned against him, denying all resistance.

Hina broke the kiss slowly, ensuring the glistening trail of liquid that hung between their lips was clearly seen by Nami. Hina moved herself downwards slowly, planting kisses on her lover's body as she made her way towards his pulsating cock.

Grasping it with a hand, she slowly stroked it up and down while smirking at Nami, "Since you're not his lover, you can't do this with him, right?"

Nami bit her lips in frustration as she watched Hina slowly lick Luffy's pole from base to tip as though it was the most wonderful thing she ever tasted, a free hand massaging his scrotum at the same time.

Taking pride in Luffy's pleasure, Hina kissed the head of Luffy's rod before slowly pushing it into her mouth, not stopping until she had the whole thing inside her. Luffy gasped in pleasure as he felt her mouth constrict around him, her tongue teasing the underside of his cock as she withdrew from him.

Wet slurping noises filled the room as Hina bobbed her head faster and faster, adding a hand into the mix and pumping it in time with her mouth.

Not wanting him to come yet, Hina released his cock from her lips with a loud pop and grasped his rod with both hands, rhythmically stroking it up and down to keep him hard while giving him time to calm down.

The Captain glanced at the bed where her captive was and smirked when she saw the navigator squirming on the bed with her thighs closed together. She knew from experience that she would be aching to pleasure herself right about now but her manacles kept her from doing just that.

Deciding that it was enough foreplay, Hina pushed Luffy down on his back as she straddled him, aiming her glistening wet pussy just above his erect cock. A single drop of her honey dripped down onto the waiting cock, Luffy shuddering slightly at the sudden contact.

"Fill me, Luffy," Hina looked down lovingly at Luffy, moving her hips back and forth in a hypnotic dance.

"NOO!" Nami screamed, abruptly stopping Hina from impaling herself.

Both Marine officers turned to look at Nami who had a face full of tears now.

"I… I admit! I… I am his lover too! Let me have some of him too!"

Hina giggled at the girl's confession, sliding off Luffy to pull him up on his feet. Luffy only raised an eyebrow at her as she guided him towards the bed towards Nami.

"Such a good girl, Nami. Good girls get rewarded no? Here's your reward for your honesty."

Hina pushed Luffy towards Nami while she dematerialised her manacles, prompting Nami to jump on him almost immediately, her lips mashing against his in a passionate embrace.

Hina sighed contentedly as she watched Nami wrap her arms around Luffy's neck like a lover would, pulling him closer to her as she kissed him, tongue already in his mouth.

Both pulled away while gasping for air, a strand of saliva hanging loosely between their lips.

Nami smiled lewdly at her lover, "Now, my turn to play."

She lowered herself on her knees and grasped Luffy's still rock hard member with a hand, pumping it slowly while teasing the tip with a tongue, slowly guiding the whole thing inside her mouth.

It tasted different than what she was used to due to Hina's ministrations before but that only boosted Nami's excitement as she eagerly sucked on her lover's cock, welcoming the new sensations.

Hina reached an idle hand to her own clit, moaning at the erotic sight as she pleasured herself to the rhythm of Nami's head bobbing.

Releasing his member from her lips slowly, Nami stared up at her lover's pleasure-stricken face with adoration while her hand continued to slowly stroke his rod.

"Nami… Not too fast… I'm going to…"

"Go on," Nami cooed, quickening her strokes.

Before the navigator could get more coy about bringing her lover to orgasm, she felt a foreign object ram itself into her wide open pussy. Letting out a yelp of surprise, Nami turned around to see Hina behind her with two of her fingers stuck inside her snatch.

Hina wriggled her fingers looking for Nami's G-spot and grinned when she felt Nami clench her vaginal walls when she touched a specific spot.

The Marine Captain then began pistoning her fingers into the poor navigator's wet pussy, intentionally stroking past the sweet spot with each thrust and revelling in the girl's reactions.

"Nami, how can you stop pleasuring Luffy just because of something like this? See how disappointed he is that you stopped?" Hina laughed.

Nami moaned as she looked up at the face of their lover who seemed to be finding the whole scene amusing instead. Deciding that she would not be the first one to orgasm in this tryst, she sucked Luffy's cock back into her mouth while increasing the pace she was pumping him.

Hina ran a thumb across Nami's clit, eliciting a scream from the navigator as she tried her best to ebb the flow of pleasure that was assaulting her.

"Nami!" Luffy screamed out her name just as her resistance flailed and a stream of liquid gushed out from between her thighs to soak Hina's fingers. At the same time, an explosion of cum blasted into her mouth as Luffy orgasmed at the same time, head rolling back as he came inside her waiting mouth.

Nami grasped onto Luffy while swallowing as much of the load as she could, determined not to give a single drop to Hina.

With a contented sigh, she rolled over onto her back while catching her breath, winding down from the orgasm she just had.

"You missed one,"Hina grinned, crawling up to the navigator and licking a splatter of cum off the corner of Nami's lips.

Nami scowled at her, "that was mean, Hina."

Hina laughed, "It felt good didn't it? Besides, did you really expect Hina to just sit and watch?"

"Come on Hina, don't bully my navigator too much," Luffy placed a hand on Nami's head, stroking her hair lovingly.

Nami purred in affection as she cuddled up to her lover, fingers running across his bare chest.

Hina pouted at his words, "Hina has yet to be sated, Luffy."

Luffy just smiled and beckoned her to come to him which Hina complied immediately, sidling up to his side opposite Nami. Her lips immediately latched onto his while her hands reached down to stroke his cock.

Not wanting to be left out, Nami's hand joined Hina's in their rhythmic stroking while her head rested on her lover's shoulder, planting kisses on his neck from time to time.

"Now," Hina gasped, breaking the kiss. "The foreplay is over."

Hina threw her leg over his side, straddling him. Determined not to be interrupted this time, she smoothly guided Luffy's erected member inside of her sopping wet sex, slipping the entire thing inside her without pause.

"Ohhhhh… Riiiight there…" Hina moaned, her hands gripping the sheets tightly.

Nami rolled her eyes at Hina's lecherous display, knowing first hand how good it felt to have Luffy be inside her after abstaining for a long time. Deciding to let the Captain have her way for now, she pushed Luffy onto his back while ignoring the swaying motions of Hina's hips impacting against Luffy's.

"Time to put your mouth to good use, Luffy," Nami grinned, spreading her vaginal lips wide with her hands while kneeling on top of her lover's face.

Luffy just grinned at her before reaching up to pull his navigator down on top of him, tongue already extended out to taste her.

Nami's mouth opened into a wide 'O' as the wave of pleasure hit her like a truck. She gripped Luffy tightly with her thighs to withhold the orgasm that almost spilled out while her hands reached out to grasp the nearest thing she could.

The things she found just happened to be Hina's bountiful bosoms, causing the Captain to scream out in pleasure when she grasped her breasts forcefully.

"Cumming!"

Hina arched her back as the pleasure washed over her, slamming her hips back down a final time as she came. Nami was not far behind either as she lost all resistance against Luffy's talented tongue, bringing her to orgasm at the same time.

Nami screamed out Luffy's name as she came all over his face, her honey gushing out from within her and soaking her lover's face.

As she was winding down from her high, Nami realised Luffy's tongue had not stopped assaulting her depths, his hands wrapped around her thighs to prevent her from moving.

"No! Luffy wait! I just caaaaame!" Nami gasped, biting down on one of her fingers.

"Oh Luffy! You feel so gooood!" Hina moaned, her hips still slamming down on her lover.

The Captain reached a hand out to Nami's chin, pulling the girl closer to her with her lips parted.

"Hina? What-"

Hina kissed the navigator before the girl could realise what was going on.

Without any strength to resist her, Nami could only sit there as the Captain made out with her while Luffy continued to eat her out, trying to incite another orgasm from her.

Hina guided Nami's hand to one of her breasts, while her own hand reached out to grasp a tit of Nami's. With a slight pinch of Hina's fingers, Nami's resistance finally collapsed as she grasped one of Hina's nipple tenderly, twirling it with her fingers.

They broke from the kiss slowly, Hina's hips not stopping its up and down motion all the while, "there, girls aren't so bad after all right?"

"Ugh… How? It just feels so wrong… But so right!" Nami moaned as Hina continued her ministrations on the navigator's bosoms.

"Because we all share the same lover," Hina giggled, leaning down to suck on a free teat.

"Ahhhh… I'm going to… NOOO!" Nami screamed, coming another time as her pleasure sensors overloaded.

Before Hina could revel in making Nami orgasm, Luffy thrusted his hips upwards forcefully, impaling himself deeper inside Hina's dripping wet sex.

"Luffy! Too much! Too good!"

Hina screamed out in pleasure as she lost her grip on Nami, collapsing into Nami's embrace.

Luffy's hips still didn't stop however, his energised member still pistoning in and out of Hina's gushing pussy.

"No… Wait, Luuuffy…. You feel so good in meee… I'm going crazy!"

Hina gripped onto Nami as the immense pleasure hit her harder than before, causing her tongue to roll out of her mouth as she lost control over it.

Nami herself was not doing any better as Luffy gave her no mercy either, his mouth sucking hard on her sensitive clit while rolling his tongue over it, all the while his hands gently caressed her thighs, sending shivers down her spine.

The two girls' eyes met, both seeing the other immersed in ecstasy. Reaching out to each other, their lips pressed against each other while their hands entwined like lovers. The kiss was tame at first, both just seeking out someone to touch, but it intensified as their body demanded more, both of their tongues entwining with each other.

Feeling the familiar pressure build up within him, Luffy didn't try to stop the streams of cum that he ejected inside of Hina, sending it straight into her womb with each thrust of his hips.

The Captain's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she blacked out from the pleasure, her arms falling limp to her sides as she came with her lover. Nami, still unaware that Hina was already unconscious, continued kissing the Marine Captain, her tongue rolling inside of the Captain's mouth..

With a final thrust, Luffy slammed himself inside of her before finally slowly withdrawing himself out of Hina's tight pussy, his cock slick with both of their cum.

"So good… So good…" Hina mumbled into Nami's mouth, her hips spasming from the pleasure.

Not wanting Nami to be left out, Luffy bit down on her clit lightly, his tongue brushing over the sensitive nub.

"Luffy! God, no more! I can't take it anymore! Noooo!" Nami screamed, finally breaking the kiss and flooding her juices all over her lover's face.

Releasing his hands on Nami, he let his navigator collapse on to the bed, wiping his face with the back of his hand to survey his handiwork.

Hina lay sprawled on top of him purring contentedly, both of their love juices trickling out from her quivering sex. Reaching out a hand, Luffy softly patted her head, prompting her to purr louder.

"Luffy…"

Luffy turned his head to Nami's voice, eyes widening when he found his navigator with her legs spread open beside him. She reached down a hand and using her index and middle finger, she parted her glistening wet pussy lips to show her pulsating sex to her lover.

"It's not fair to just give Hina… Give me some too…"

"Huhu… Hina can tell you spoil her a lot Luffy," Hina mused, pulling herself off of Luffy of her own accord.

"Go on Luffy, Hina thinks your little navigator deserves a reward for her patience."

Luffy obliged, shifting himself in front of Nami and positioning himself to penetrate her from her front.

Nami reached down an eager hand to guide his manhood into her waiting entrance, juices overflowing from anticipation. She hissed in pleasure the moment the head parted her quivering folds, slowly pushing itself into her.

"Ohhhh… I didn't know I was so wet… So deep…" Nami moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure.

Luffy gasped as he sheathed himself inside of his navigator, feeling her walls clamp down hard on his member.

"Nami… You're gripping too tightly…"

"I can't help it… it feels so good…"

Nami reached out a hand to cup Luffy's face, pulling him towards her for a kiss. Her tongue prodded against his lips and Luffy readily accepted her invitation, sticking out his tongue to wrap around hers and exchanging fluids.

His hand followed the curve of her waist, settling down on her hip before slowly extracting himself from her tight snatch. Nami moaned in protest but was soon silenced when he slowly pushed his way inside of her again, sheathing himself fully inside her.

"Oh… That looks like it felt good..." Hina moaned, her fingers busy teasing her own clit while watching the couple make out, deciding not to interfere with them this time.

Luffy broke the kiss and began pistoning himself in and out of her in earnest, his hips slapping hard against Nami's with each thrust. His navigator wrapped her legs around his waist to make sure he does not pull out before she was done with him.

The immoral feeling of having her lover make love on top of her while another girl watches aroused Nami even more than usual. It was then she decided that she did not hate this kind of feeling and regretted not doing it sooner.

It did not take long before the familiar feeling of ecstasy overtook her senses, her walls clamping down hard on her lover's rod before she came.

Luffy only had time to gasp as he felt Nami tighten around his cock, wringing out his seed with his final thrust into her womb.

Not to be outdone, Hina pinched down on her clit hard, screaming out her orgasm at the same time as the two lovers in front of her. Utterly spent, the three Marines collapses on the bed, breathing hard and winding down from their own high.

Nami was the first to recover as she pulled Luffy in for another kiss, laying each other side by side on the bed. Hina joined her lover's side and grasped Luffy's half-erect cock, idly stroking it as she planted kisses along his neck.

Before things got hot again, the creaking of a door being opened could be heard behind them.

The three of them turned immediately to see Vivi standing at the doorway in her nightgown and a pillow held in one hand, her other hand frozen on the doorknob. Her face was beet red and her mouth agape in surprise.

Stammering out an excuse, the princess scurried to close the door behind her as she tried to leave the scene. Before the door could close fully however, a hand caught her wrist and flung her back into the room before slamming the door shut.

"Now that felt awfully familiar," Hina chuckled, standing over the princess that now laid on the floor. She crouched down in front Vivi and smiled lecherously, "here to join the night fun?"

Vivi's face turned a brighter shade of red as she peeked towards the still naked Luffy and Nami cuddled together on the bed. Nami's hands were visibly stroking his erect member slowly while stopping Luffy's efforts to hide it.

"N… No! I… I was… I just wanted to sleep together with you girls… I didn't know… You were doing this..."

Hina rolled her eyes, "Hina is sure that you were standing at the doorway for far longer before we caught you, am I right, Luffy?"

"Ah… Er… She was there right after you pulled me in…" Luffy scratched his head sheepishly.

Hina turned back to Vivi with a triumphant smile, pulling her towards the bed, "Now, why watch when you can join in as well?"

"What? Miss Hina! No! I can't do this! This is improper for someone like me!"

Vivi tried to break herself away from Hina's grasp but the Captain's grip was firm, pulling the protesting princess into bed with her.

"Hina… She's a princess of a kingdom, we can't do this with her… It's not proper…" Luffy protested.

Nami giggled, her eyes meeting Vivi's, "Oh, Luffy. Don't you know she had been peeking on us several times during our little love sessions on our way to Drum kingdom? Not just once or twice either but all the time?"

Both Vivi's and Luffy's eyes widened, Vivi did not know that Nami had found her out and Luffy had been too sick at that time to keep his Observation haki up all the time.

"Now, Hina thinks it is always more fun with more people, so you're welcome to join us, princess," Hina laughed, proceeding to strip the poor girl.

"Wait… Wait, miss Hina! I still can't! I'm still a princess! If I'm married and they find out I was not a virgin, there would be an uproar!"

The two female Marines laughed at her proclamation.

Nami wiped the tear from her eye and kissed the princess on her cheek, "Vivi, isn't that simple? Just don't go all the way."

"But… This feels wrong…"

Hina chuckled, "You sound like Nami before she caved in, now we can do it all over again."

Nami pouted at the Marine Captain but said nothing, opting to pull her princess friend towards her lover instead.

Luffy caught a fiercely blushing Vivi in his arms, still hesitant on joining his girls' antics.

"Go on, kiss already," Nami prodded.

"It's… It's my first time, ok?" Vivi cried, glaring at the giggling navigator.

"And this is the part where the man is suppose to say 'Don't worry, I'll be gentle' and proceed to ravage you like a beast."

"Not helping, Nami!"

Luffy gently cupped her face, bringing her back to face him.

"Are you sure about this, Vivi?" Luffy asked to make sure. He was taught very extensively the importance of consent, if Vivi said no, he would stop this even if he had to fight off both Nami and Hina to protect Vivi.

Vivi pursed her lips, not answering. It was true she had peeked on Nami and Luffy making love to each other ever since she accidentally saw them do it the first time when Nami had been "feeding" him. She also could not deny being curious about sexual intercourse especially with how good it looked like it would feel with the two girls screaming out in ecstasy while doing it.

In the future she would also be wedded to another man, maybe one that was not even of her own choosing. Would she want her first experience with that man? Or would she rather have it with her best friend's lover alongside her best friend herself?

Vivi did not even need time to consider the answer before she gave Luffy a curt nod.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Both Nami and Hina laughed at his words before Luffy kissed the princess softly on her lips.

Vivi felt the world drown out and all her focus was on her lips that was currently joined with Luffy's. She could feel the soft curve, taste the slight tinge of his taste, feel his heat transferring to her very core. Her hands clenched tightly as she felt the pleasure wash over her, her body melting into Luffy's embrace.

It was exhilarating.

"The princess kissed the hero and they lived happily ever after," Hina giggled.

Nami smiled, "Such a storybook scene, I never thought I would actually see it in front of me."

Luffy broke the kiss slowly, Vivi moaning slightly in protest as she was slowly brought out of her entrancement.

"Now for the fun part," Nami grinned, pushing Luffy onto his back. "Now you get to feel his tongue on you."

Without letting the princess let out another protest, Nami sat her down on Luffy's face, wanting her to get a taste of the quivering pleasure she was subjected to moments ago. On the other side, Hina mounted him without a second word, moaning in approval as she felt him slide into her deepest parts.

"You better not go easy on her," Nami whispered into Luffy's ear. "Or there won't be anymore tangerines for you."

Luffy gulped before proceeding to run his tongue against Vivi's erected clit, inciting a small scream of pleasure from the princess.

Nodding in satisfaction, Nami moved behind Vivi, her hands reaching out to grasp her bosoms.

"Na… Nami? Please don't… I'm really sensitive right now…"

Those words only incited the sadistic nature in the navigator, prompting her to pinch down hard on her nipples.

"NOOOOO!"

Vivi screamed as she came for the first time with a partner. Not letting her rest, both NAmi and Luffy continued to tease her even as she was in the midst of her orgasm, swiftly bringing her to her second one.

"Come on, Luffy... One more inside of me, please?" Hina pleaded.

Luffy thrusted his hips upwards as he sucked on Vivi's clit, lapping up her sweet nectar in the process.

"I can't… I can't… Too good!" Vivi screamed.

The three of them orgasmed together in a tidal wave of pleasure, juices spewing out of each other and soaking one another in love juices.

They held the position for a mere moment before they finally collapsed on the bed, spent.

Nami planted a kiss on the princess's forehead, "that felt great didn't it?"

"Ye… Yes…" Vivi moaned, her hips still quivering from her orgasms. "Thank you for letting me experience this."

Hina grinned as she rolled on to her stomach, "You speak as though it was over."

Vivi's eyes widened as she looked at the Captain.

Nami brushed the princess's hair softly before whispering in her ear, "The night has only begun, my dear."

The sounds of people screaming in ecstasy echoed through the room that night.

The four of them avoided any questions about the screams heard in the castle the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7: Maiden in Heat

_A/N: Another chapter with Hina, this time with Hancock. As per I previously stated a long time ago, it's up to you guys to see these as canon to my main story or not, To H Everything serves as a place to fulfill some fantasies and provide some backstage entertainment on the side._

 _As usual, enjoy you perverts :D_

* * *

Aokiji glanced at the watch on his wrist as he made his way down the corridors of Marineford, his shoes clacking loudly in the silence.

"We're late Luffy," the Admiral remarked, though his walking speed remained the same.

He turned his head to see Luffy following behind him with his trademark grin, hands behind his head as he followed his mentor with the same laid back attitude.

Aokiji suppressed a grin as they reached their destination, pushing the door open without knocking and stepping into the meeting room.

"You're late," Sengoku frowned.

"Arara, my bad, my bad," Aokiji apologised half-heartedly, walking over to his seat to join the other Admiral.

Seated around the huge meeting table were Sengoku, Kizaru, Aokiji, Tsuru and Garp on the Marines' side. Opposite them, five of the Shichibukai sat with varying levels of interest.

"With the exception of Crocodile and Moria, all the Warlords are accounted for." Tsuru announced.

Aokiji noted that Luffy still stood at the doorway, standing at attention while masking his presence.

"Maaa… Luffy, you can sit there," Aokiji pointed to a couch near the corner of the room.

The other occupants finally took notice of the Marine trainee as he made his way past the meeting table.

Tsuru smiled as she secretly passed a piece of candy to Luffy as he walked by, both of them sharing a knowing look.

Kizaru gave a mischievous grin, his eyes glancing towards Sengoku for a moment, giving Luffy an idea for their next prank's target.

Garp ruffled his grandson's hair as he walked by, both of them having their trademark grin on their faces.

Mihawk nodded in acknowledgement at Luffy who nodded back in turn, both of them not saying a word.

Jinbei waves with a small smile, with Luffy returning the wave with a wider smile.

Doflamingo and Kuma paid no heed to the boy, both of them occupied with their own thoughts

Hancock immediately got out of her seat as he walked by, linking her arm with his to join him on the couch.

"Pirate Empress Hancock… The meeting is starting, get back here," Sengoku growled.

Hancock humphed at him, "I only came here for Luffy, nothing more, do not forget that."

"This isn't about what you are here for!"

"It's about Shiki isn't it?" Hancock rolled her eyes. "I already know about him and I'm not interested."

Sengoku cursed under his breath but decided not to pursue the matter, he knew for a fact if he had not played the Luffy card, she might not even show up at all.

The Fleet Admiral decided to start the meeting as is, informing the present Warlords of Shiki's last known whereabouts and the possibility of them being called to assist in subduing him.

Luffy paid the meeting no mind as he drifted off to sleep, Hancock leaning her head on his shoulders with a contented look on her face.

After several long grueling hours, the meeting ended with Hancock waking her lover up, carefully wiping the drool off his face with a handkerchief. Most of the occupants had already left, the only other occupants being Aokiji, Tsuru and Garp.

Aokiji beckoned his apprentice to follow as he stepped towards the door, inwardly glad that the meeting was finally over. He was looking forward to taking a nice long ride on his bike with Luffy behind him and nothing else but the wind and waves to accompany them.

Luffy bid Hancock farewell with a knowing smile, running to catch up to his mentor before he left the room.

The Pirate Empress watched him leave with longing eyes, her demeanor changing back to her usual self as soon as the door shut behind him. She glanced at the male Vice Admiral who had been scowling at her ever since the meeting started.

She adjusted her dress as she stepped towards the Marine hero, his scowl getting deeper as she got closer. Hancock stopped at arm's breadth away from Garp, both of them glaring at each other.

Garp snorted, "I don't care what everyone else says, I won't accept you marrying Luffy."

"So you would stop your beloved Grandson from pursuing his love?" Hancock gritted her teeth.

The Pirate Empress had proposed to Luffy before, the latter having refused saying that he would need his grandfather's permission before he can accept. Hancock had thus changed her target to Garp, repeatedly asking the Vice Admiral for Luffy's hand in marriage.

Sengoku had openly supported the notion, pleading with Garp to accept her proposal. The Vice Admiral knew that Sengoku only wanted the marriage to come through in order to better control the Pirate Empress through Luffy and plainly ignored his pleas.

"I would rather much die than let Luffy be married to an uncouth woman like you," Garp bit back venomously.

"We love each other," Hancock announced without shame.

"Maybe it's just you and not him," Garp crossed his arms. "Maybe you're just toying with him."

Hancock furrowed her brows, "You will take that back."

"I will not, an ill-mannered woman like you will never be accepted by me to have Luffy as her husband," Garp spat before leaving the room.

Hancock glared daggers into the Vice Admiral's back as he left the room, sighing as he finally disappeared.

"So do you truly love him?" Tsuru finally spoke up.

"Grandma Tsuru… Yes, I do love Luffy with all my heart," Hancock gushed, her face turning red from the proclamation.

"What if he does not love you back?"

"I would still love him as I can love no other man."

Tsuru frowned a little, "If you are playing with Luffy's pure heart, I will never forgive you."

Hancock smiled, "how could I? I had already given my heart to him and if anyone else hurts him, I won't forgive them either."

The female Vice Admiral sighed, "If you're really serious about him… Follow me then, I will instruct you in the ways of the maiden."

Hancock only lifted an eyebrow at the elderly woman.

"If you comment on anything unnecessary, you can continue trying to convince Garp on your own."

"I… I will be in your care then…" Hancock sighed reluctantly.

* * *

 _A few months later_

Hancock made her way down the corridors of Marineford with the regal bearing of an Empress, her snake trailing behind her. She ignored the lustful gazes of the many Marines that she passed, her demeanor vastly different from the time she came for the meeting about Shiki.

Turning a corner, she bumped into a familiar face.

"Captain Hina," Hancock greeted with a knowing smile.

"Empress Hancock," Hina greeted back with a similar smile. "Here to see Garp?"

Hancock nodded.

Hina jerked her thumb behind her, "he should be at the training fields overlooking some new recruits. Go easy on him, he only has Luffy's wellbeing in mind after all."

Hancock nodded in acknowledgement and was just about to leave before Hina grabbed the Warlord's wrist, lightly stroking it. Hancock raised an eyebrow at the Captain quizzically before said Captain leaned into her ear, blowing softly on it.

"It's Luffy's day off today, want to join us tonight?" Hina whispered seductively.

Hancock shuddered in delight at the news, her nipples hardening slightly in anticipation.

"Hina will tell you the location later, be ready to stay the night," Hina grinned as she released her grip on the Warlord, stepping past her.

Hancock adjusted her bearings once more before proceeding forward, her steps seemingly lighter than before.

* * *

Garp sat on a bench with his arms crossed, a large group of Marine recruits were currently engaged in mock battle under the barking of a Commander in front of Garp.

"Esteemed grandfather," a melodic voice sounded behind him.

All the hairs on Garp stood on end as he realised who it was. He groaned as he turned to see Hancock standing demurely behind him, her hands placed delicately in front of her.

"Hancock…" Garp hissed, ignoring the clamouring of the new recruits when they saw the beauty in front of them.

"I have come with gifts, esteemed grandfather, Salome please," Hancock waved her hand and her snake slithered forward with a few packets of rice crackers in its mouth.

Garp glared at the snake for a few moments, the snake glancing up at him with sparkles in its eyes. The Vice Admiral sighed as he snatched the snacks away from the snake, letting it slither back to its owner.

"I hope you find it to your tastes, esteemed grandfather," Hancock smiled before turning on her heels to leave.

Garp cursed under his breath before yelling at the recruits to go back to training. He opened one of the packets before tossing a rice cracker in his mouth, regretting that he had actually been tricked to agree to the engagement between Hancock and his grandson.

Under the tutelage of Tsuru, Hancock's usual overbearing attitude was nowhere to be found and was replaced by a well mannered and respectful woman. She came to Garp in disguise as another woman bearing gifts over several occasions, each time admitting her love for his grandson and asking his permission for marriage.

Garp had been so impressed by her that he agreed, signing a piece of document to officiate his blessing for their engagement. That was when Hancock tore off her disguise while laughing maniacally, thanking the Vice Admiral for entrusting Luffy's future to her and she would take good care of his grandson as his future wife.

She then ran off with the documents while Garp stood there in shock, only coming to his senses after half a day has passed.

After that event, she had continued calling him 'esteemed grandfather' in front of others while sending him spiteful glances when they were alone. Some people may mistake the Pirate Empress for being meek but she's still as ruthless to men as she was before, only this time her nature was better hidden.

Garp was just glad that he managed to delay the marriage with the excuse that Luffy needs to be free of distractions to achieve his dreams, to which Hancock just agreed without a second thought.

As Garp reached into the bag to grab another rice cracker, his fingers came into contact with a piece of paper. Curious, he pulled it out to find a neatly folded note from Hancock.

Unfolding it, he sighed as he read what was on the note.

'I'm Luffy's now, stupid man!' with a drawing of an angry face beside it.

Garp decided it might be wise of him to avoid her as much as he could in the future.

* * *

 _Later in the night_

Luffy sat at one of the gazebo by the beach, deserted at this time of the night. His eyes reflected the full moon that hung high in the night sky, the only source of illumination for this lonely beach.

Hina sashayed into the gazebo, smiling at her lover when she spotted him. She moved to sit beside him, leaning on his chest as she got comfortable, Luffy stroking her hair softly.

The two of them enjoy the silence for a while, the sounds of crashing waves accompanying them.

Soon, Hina's hand reached for his thigh, idly stroking it. Luffy looked down to see Hina's lips pursed slightly, her eyes wet with anticipation.

He leaned in for a kiss, both of their tongues exploring each other's mouth.

Hina reached her hand up, grasping on to Luffy's head as she pulled him in closer and moaning into his mouth. They had been sharing nights like these when they had the chance, always meeting in secret to make love to each other.

Hina slowly moved her hand to his chest, pulling his dress shirt over his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor, revealing his toned body. Luffy shuddered a little as a cold breeze blew past, just as another pair of hands reached forward to embrace him.

Luffy broke the kiss in alarm, looking back to see the lust filled eyes of Hancock staring back at him.

"Han… Hancock? You didn't tell me you were coming," Luffy gasped in pleasant surprise, the Pirate Empress stroking his cheek adoringly.

Hina giggled, "I invited her, I met her by chance when she came to see your grandfather."

"Shall we continue, darling?" Hancock whispered lovingly, planting a kiss on his lips.

Seeing his lips occupied, Hina slid down to suckle on his nipples, licking and sucking it gently. Both girls felt their arousal peak as their lover moaned from their ministrations, clearly elated that they were turning him on.

Hancock had found out about the relationship between Hina and Luffy when the latter had revealed it to her during one of their trysts.

The Pirate Empress had initially thought that Hina was taking advantage of Luffy and confronted the Marine Captain, only to find herself involved in a threesome with them. Hancock had initially opposed the idea of polygamy, but upon realising that Luffy is only happy when the people he cares about are happy, she eventually embraced the idea that his love was not finite and shared his love with his other partners.

Though now she can happily claim to be a step ahead of them as his fiancee.

The whisper of silk caught Hancock's attention as she broke the kiss to find Hina completely naked, her clothes in a neatly folded pile on the bench.

Following her example, the Pirate Empress stripped as well, unabashedly showing off her naked skin to her two lovers.

Of course, Hina had already known about her past as a slave but among Luffy's lovers, they were all equals to each other regardless of who they were or are.

Hina and Hancock descended upon Luffy, tearing off his pants as they freed his throbbing member into the night air, both of them squealing in delight at the sight of it. Hina knelt on her knees as she enveloped Luffy's cock into her mouth, rolling her tongue over the head.

Hancock sat back beside Luffy, a hand reaching out to grasp his hard rod before pumping it in tune to Hina's head bobbing, delighting in Luffy's expressions.

Not being able to hold herself back, the Pirate Empress gripped Luffy's chin lightly with her free hand, tilting his head up to plant her lips on his. The sounds of obscene sucking filled the gazebo, drowned out by the occasional wave crashing on the shore.

All too soon, Luffy felt a familiar pressure build up around his waist, Hina catching on to the signs with the slight thrusting of her lover's waist. Encouraged, she redoubled her efforts, increasing her speed as she took more of him inside her mouth.

Hancock reached her hand lower to cup his balls, slowly massaging them to encourage it to empty its load into Hina's waiting mouth.

Gasping into Hancock's mouth, Luffy emptied his load into the Marine Captain, his lover swallowing it delightfully. Hancock broke their kiss to enjoy the sight, watching Luffy spasm from the pleasure they had given him.

Hina released Luffy's cock with a loud pop, licking her lips as she did so.

Hancock pouted, "Hina, I thought you said you'll share some with me?"

Hina smiled cheekily, standing up to cup Hancock's cheeks with both hands. Realising her intentions, Hancock gleefully parted her lips as the two girls shared a kiss, Hina pouring the remains of Luffy's seed into the waiting Hancock's mouth.

Luffy watched with mild interest as the two girls became fully engrossed with making out with each other, their hands reaching for each other's bosoms. The sight of his two lovers kissing passionately immediately raised Luffy's rod back to full mast once more.

While Luffy was content to sit and watch the two girls make out the whole night, the two girls knew nights with him did not come easy and were set on having him make love to them. They broke the kiss after giving him enough of a show before Hancock moved to mount her lover, hovering her dripping wet pussy lips over his pulsating member.

She slid herself back and forth, wanting to make sure to coat his cock with as much of her own juices as she could. However, Luffy was not patient enough to wait for that.

The youth grasped the Pirate Empress by her hips before pushing her down to impale her deeply, drawing a loud hiss of pleasure from the Warlord.

"Oh Luffy, that's so rough…" Hina moaned from the side, having resorted to pleasuring herself as she waited her turn. Her fingers played with her own clit as she leaned against her lover with her legs spread open.

Hancock's eyes were glazed over as she felt her lover fill her deepest parts, her vaginal walls coiling around him instinctively.

Luffy reached out a hand and pulled Hina in for another kiss, not wanting either of his lovers to feel left out.

The Marine Captain eagerly melted into the kiss, her hands still busy with rubbing herself.

Hancock took a moment to regain her senses, moaning as she felt Luffy twitch inside her. The Pirate Empress placed her hands on Luffy's chest to balance herself before moving her hips in a circular motion, trying to milk her lover of his seed. She might act like a demure maiden now but when she makes love with Luffy, she's a wild animal in heat.

Luffy moved one of his hands down to Hina's pussy, shoving in two fingers at once into her sopping wet slit, causing the Captain to spasm in pleasure.

The loud slapping of flesh against flesh mixed with the wet sounds of kisses reverberated around the gazebo, the three lovers indulging in their tryst.

The Pirate Empress was lost in the pleasure as she gyrated her hips with increased fervour, feeling her own climax not too far away. In response, Luffy thrusted his hips in rhythm with hers, matching her thrust for thrust. With Hina, his fingers sought out her sweet spot, attacking it relentlessly as she screamed into his mouth, her hips gyrating out of their own accord.

The three screamed out together as they climaxed at the same time, Hancock screaming the loudest as she felt her lover plaster her inner walls with his love seed.

Luffy panted as he winded down from his climax, "That… That was good…"

Hina smiled as she pecked him on his cheek, "You were wonderful too."

Not to be outdone, Hancock kissed his other cheek as well, "I'm always up for more, Luffy."

Hina pinched the Pirate Empress cheek, "oh no you don't it's Hina's turn."

The Warlord sighed as she reluctantly removed herself from her lover's still rock hard cock, slumping down beside him as she inspected her handiwork.

Hina remained where she was with her legs spread wide open, smiling seductively at her lover. Luffy got the message as he stood up gingerly, aiming his manhood at her entrance.

"Be rough, Hina wants it rough," Hina cooed, biting on her finger playfully.

Luffy wasted no time in impaling himself inside her, sheathing his entire cock inside the Marine Captain in one hard thrust. Hina tossed her head back and screamed in pleasure, her legs instantly wrapping around Luffy as she felt herself orgasm just from the penetration.

"You seem more sensitive than before," Hancock remarked, propping her head up with her hand.

Hina did not answer as her mind was still blank from the sudden rush of pleasure, her body still spasming from the oragasm. Seeing no reaction from her, Hancock stood up and moved beside Luffy, her hands wrapping around his waist.

Luffy waited for Hina to regain her senses patiently as he shared a kiss with his fiancee, the Pirate Empress rolling her tongue inside his mouth. Her right hand moved to caress Luffy's chest while her other hand snaked in between her own legs, fingers teasing her own clit.

A light squeeze on his manhood prompted Luffy to start bucking his hips, slamming his cock in and out of the Marine Captain's pussy without mercy. Hina screamed out in pleasure as her legs tightened around his waist, not wanting to miss a moment of their lovemaking.

Hancock moved behind Luffy, hugging him from behind as she pushed her ample bosoms on his back while moving her hips in tune with his. Her hands roamed around his chest as she occasionally tweaked a nipple, delighting in Luffy's moans of pleasure.

Luffy gasped as he felt Hina's walls tighten around him, signs of her on the verge of climax again. Sensing her fiance tense, Hancock knew from experience that Luffy was going to climax as well, her hands reaching down to cup his balls as she bit softly on his ear.

"Come, Luffy. Give it to the little minx," Hancock whispered.

With a roar, Luffy slams one more time inside the Marine Captain before blowing his load inside her, painting her walls with his seed. Hina screamed as well when she felt her womb fill up with his love, her own orgasms wrecking through her body as her juices spurted out from between her legs.

The youth collapsed onto the Captain, his face buried in between her two bosoms as his legs gave way. Hancock laid down on top of her lover, stroking his arms lovingly as she planted kisses down his back.

"That.. Was amazing…" Hina gasped, her legs still wrapped around her lover.

Hancock laid her head on top of Luffy's shoulder, blowing in his ear softly, "Is it my turn yet, love?"

Luffy shuddered as he felt himself harden again from her words, Hina moaning in appreciation as she felt him enlarging within her.

The three of them continued their love making until the sun started rising from the horizon.


End file.
